ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yo-kaiLanders: The Wrath of Chrono
Yo-kaiLanders: The Wrath of Chrono also known as Yo-kaiLanders: Century War is developed by Activision, Nickelodeon Games, Rooster Teeth, Hasbro Games, SEGA, NetherRealm Studios and Level-5. And is published by Toys for Bob, Marvel Comics, Vicarious Visions and Capcom. It is a crossover game between Yo-kai Watch, Nickelodeon, Creepypasta, My Little Pony, Littlest Pet Shop, Pokémon, Sausage Party, RWBY, Mortal Kombat, SEGA, Marvel vs Capcom, and Skylanders and is a Nintendo Switch exclusive. This is the first Skylanders game to get a T for Teen and PEGI 12 ratings. Due to it's mild language, cartoon violence, animated blood (Quite literally and figuratively!), and tobacco references. It is also the last game in the Madame Mask Saga. Plot With the Lord Morpheus' meddling with various dimensions, he has caused various worlds to collide! And major rifts in time and space are appearing due to a group of evil doers known as the CRIME BOKAN causing mayhem between many worlds; but he also brainwashed Chrono Sapien into put a curse on the eight Foundation Yo-Kai, freezing them in place!! Now it's up to Jibanyan, USApyon, Whisper, Hovernyan, Deadpool and Amaterasu to save them, defeat Lord Morpheus and save the entire multiverse! Gameplay The game is similar to Skylanders, with the Yo-Kai being made toys in real life to be brought to life in the game! With the Tribes having 50 per battle class, 10 of them are Yo-Kai, ten of them are from Skylanders, while the others 10 are from both Marvel and Capcom respectively. The last eight are as followed: Nintendo, Horrorpasta and Nickelodeon, and Mortal Kombat/Rooster Teeth. And the last four are brand spanking new Skylanders of unknown elements known as the Rhyme Fighters! While the final tenare agents of H.E.A.R.T.S, Characters from MLP, Littlest Pet Shop, SEGA and Pokémon. The new portal allows for up to four characters at a time to be played as. Similar to Yo-kai Watch Blasters. Characters (including Skylanders) can now reach the maximum level of 40 to become even stronger, and also purchase upgrades of both paths without resetting. List of Playable Characters As said above, there are 50 characters per battle class. Ten of the battle classes return from Imaginators while also introducing 10 new ones! They are Trio, Mechanics, Weapon Masters, Four Legger, Shielder, Speed Demons, Bombardier, Whippersnapper, Shapeshifter and Summoner. 'You'll find out more of them later. Also, there are characters from past Skylanders games that reappear as Reimaginauts that fit into one of the ten tribes as well as new villain senseis! Two of the last ones are guest stars from Nintendo Franchises while the last four are characters from Horror films, Creepypastas and Nickelodeon! And some brand new Skylanders of unknown elements known only as the Rhyme Fighters! (Those guys have either their names having rhyming words or their names rhyme with another Skylander!) Each of the battle classes also has two agents of H.E.A.R.T.S! The Heroic Emergency Animal Rescue Tactics Squadron that protects the multiverse! And with the Masked Mistress' meddling, they won't stop until she is stopped! Of course, this is the pattern for the last 8: My Little Pony, Littlest Pet Shop, SEGA and Pokémon! Brawlers Brawlers are characters who talk with their fists and their speed! #Sgt. Burly (Brave Tribe) - "Feel the burn!!" #Flaming Fist Fryno (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Crash and Burn!" #Komashura (Mysterious Tribe) - "The devil within!!" #Bark Basher Tree Rex (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Be Afraid of the Bark!" #Roughraff (Tough Tribe) - "Gotta get Rough!" #Technical Knockout Terrafin (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) - "It's Feeding Time!" #Jibanyan (Charming Tribe) - "I am a cat and I like it like that!" #Tech Thai Gearshift (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"All Geared Up!" #Ashitagirl (Heartful Tribe) -"Go Team Go!" #Cuckoo Clocker (Heartful Tribe Villain Sensei) - "I'm cuckoo for clobbering!!" #K'mon-K'mon (Shady Tribe) - "Abrupt and ready to erupt!!" #Frozen Solid Slam Bam (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Armed and Dangerous!" #Saki-chan (Eerie Tribe) -"Stand Next to my Fire!" #Vampirian Jiu-Jitsu Roller Brawl (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) - "Let's Roll!" #Firewig (Slippery Tribe) - "You won't like me when I'm angry!!" #Bruiser Cruiser (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Time to Punch In!" #Unkeen (Wicked Tribe) - "Unkeen and mean!" #Hans Full (Rogue Tribe) - "Need a Hand??" #Awesome Android (Marvel Brave Tribe) - "This is what awesome looks like!" #Laura Matsuda (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) -"Starting Things Right and Finishing Them Quickly!" #The Hulk (Marvel Tough Tribe) -"Hulk Smash!!" #Felicia (Capcom Charming Tribe) -"Cat's Outta the Bag!" #Iron Fist (Marvel Heartful Tribe) -"Ruling With an Iron Fist!" #Akuma (Capcom Shady Tribe) -"Prepare for Pain!!" #X-23 (Marvel Eerie Tribe) - "I'm the Second Best at What I Do! #Cammy White (Capcom Slippery Tribe) - "Standby All Clear!" #Venom (Marvel Wicked Tribe) - "We are Venom, Hear us Roar!!" #Juri Han (Capcom Rogue Tribe) -"Come closer, I don't bite..." #Mario (Super Mario Bros. Guest Star) -"It's-a me, Mario!" #Ro-Man (The Robot Monster Guest Star) -"There is No Escape from Me!" #Lynn Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #Rayman (Rayman Guest Star) - (Note: Instead of a catchphrase, he does his victory dances from Rayman Raving Rabbids followed by him saying Yeah!) #Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's Guest Star) -"Let's Spring into Action!" #Rubble (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Rubble on the Double!" #Crunch Punch (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Crunching the Numbers!" #Time Chime (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"For Whom the Bell Tolls!" #Smash Cache (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Spend More to Fight More!" #Throw Doe (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Fear the Deer!" #Goro (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) -"For the Shokan!" #Yang Xiao Long (RWBY Guest Star) -"Speak Softly, and Carry a Big Fist!" #Cat Smash (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Cat Got ya Tongue?!" #Rosaletta (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Fight for Right to Fiesta!" #Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) -"Let The Rainbow Remind You!" #Rarity (My Little Pony) -"Diamonds are Forever!" #Digby (Littlest Pet Shop) -"What Doesn't Kill Ya, Only Makes Ya Stronger!" #Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) -"The One Dancer No Ghost Can Kick!" #Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) -"Coming Out Swingin'!" #Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) -"Sonic's the Name, Speed's my Game!" #Mienfoo (Pokémon) -"A Fu's Errand!" #Lucario (Pokémon) "The Power Of the Aura!" Sorcerer Sorcerers use the power of magic to vanquish hostiles and often give them status effects! #Camellia (Brave Tribe) -"Flower Power!" #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Tengu (Mysterious Tribe) -"Blowing In The Wind!" #Enchanting Enigma (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Out of Sight!" #Frazzel (Tough Tribe) -"The Old Razzle Frazzel!" #Sand Sorcerer Dune Bug (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Can't Beat the Beetle!" #Master Nyada (Charming Tribe) -"May the Hose be with you!" #Hallucination Hoot Loop (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Let's Ruffle Some Feathers!" #Libertynyan (Heartful Tribe) -"Of Thee I Meow!" #Archaeologist Zoo Lou (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Nature Calls!" #Poofessor (Shady Tribe) -"The Deuce is Loose!" #Masker Mind (Shady Tribe Villain Sensei) -"I'm Out Of my Mind!" #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Rage Mage (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) - "I Am All the Rage!" #Whisper (Slippery Tribe) - "At your service!" #Braniac Blastermind (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Mind Over Matter!" #Unpleasant (Wicked Tribe) -"Unpleasant like a Peasant!" #Flagpie (Rogue Tribe) -"Proof To The Night!" #???? (Capcom) #Doctor Strange (Marvel) #Ryu (Capcom) -"Show Me your Strength!" #Scarlet Witch (Marvel) #Dhalsim (Capcom) #Mysterio (Marvel) #Morrigan Aensland (Capcom) - "Don't Be So Stiff, Let's Have Some Fun!" #Singularity (Marvel) #Berkana (Capcom) #Loki (Marvel) #Kirby (Kirby Guest Star) #Candyman (Candyman Guest Star) -"Bee afraid, Bee very afraid!!" #Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants Guest Star) Instead of a catchphrase, he does his signature laugh #Ashley and Red (Warioware Guest Star) -"Hocus Pocus!" #Carrie White (Carrie 1976 Guest Star) #Skye (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Let's take to the sky!" #Change Mage (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Penny For your Thoughts!" #Snore Boar (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Sleep it Off..." #Fog Dog (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Fear the Fog!" #Stream Beam (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Sweet Streams!" #Raiden (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Emerald Sustrai (RWBY Guest Star) #Dodeckoning (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Behold the Reckoning!" #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) -"Friendship is Magic!" #???? (My Little Pony) #Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) -"The Mongoose of Magic!" #Philippe (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Mime Your Own Business!" #NiGHTS (SEGA) -"Journey Into Dreams!" #Blaze the Cat (SEGA) - "Feel the Power With the Flames!" #Braixen (Pokémon) -"Burning Up the Charts!" #Mewtwo (Pokémon) -"The Gift of Life Determines What you Are..." Smashers #Reuknight (Brave Tribe) -"Together at Last!" #Olaf Crushersson (Brave Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Giving You a Head Rush!" #Master Oden (Mysterious Tribe) -"Sipping up Trouble!" #Silver Princess (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Macin' Your Face In!" #Gilgaros (Tough Tribe) -"Beware of my Wrath!" #Baron Von Smashbeak (Tough Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Be Afraid of the Baron!" #Swelterrier (Charming Tribe) -"Can't hold a candle to my blade!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #Sandmeh (Heartful Tribe) -"Like Sands Through the Hourglass..." #Woodenem (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Knock on Wood!" #Slimamander (Shady Tribe) -"We've got our Eyes on you!" #Big Bertha Bubblethorn (Shady Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Low, Down and Dirty!" #Mallice (Eerie Tribe) -"Here Comes the Hammer!" #Eye Five (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Talk To The Hand!" #Flushback (Slippery Tribe) -"Taking a Plunge Down Memory Lane!" #Ammonite Axe Wham-Shell (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Brace for the Mace!" #Ripper Roo (Wicked Tribe) Instead of a catchphrase, he does his signature crazy laugh! #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Howard the Duck (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Yumigami (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #Thor (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Roll (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Lord Raptor (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Slapstick (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #Shoma Sawamura (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Barbara (Rayman Legends Guest Star) #Turkie (ThanksKilling Guest Star) -"Gobble Gobble, Mamacita!!" #SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongBob SquarePants Guest Star) -"I'm Ready!" #King Dedede (Kirby Guest Star) #Sam (Trick 'r Treat Guest Star) #Lana Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #Shatter Hatter (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Hat's Off to You!" #Slush Brush (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"A Brush of Brilliant!" #Squish Fish (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Like Smashin' Fish in a Barrel!" #Koala Choppa (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Back and Outta Whack!" #Shao Khan (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Nora Valkyrie (RWBY Guest Star) #Monty Hinako (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Let's Stretch to the Rescue!" #Beardbarian (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Beware of the Hair!" #Applejack (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Buttercream Sundae (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Just Deserts!" #Sugar Sprinkles (Littlest Pet Shop) -"A Sprinkle of Success!" #Amy Rose (SEGA) - "Never fear, Amy Rose is here!" #Gilius Thunderhead (SEGA) #???? (Pokémon) #???? (Pokémon) Bowslingers #Achar (Brave Tribe) -"Make or Break!" #Foresight Flamslinger (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Let the Flames Begin!" #Hunter the Cheetah (Mysterious Tribe) -"Hunt or be Hunted!" #Ghoul Wrangler Grim Creeper (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Your Time is Up!" #Barry (Tough Tribe) -"Big Things Come in Small Packages!" #Sharpshooter Snap Shot (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Croc and Roll!" #Spoilerina (Charming Tribe) - "Spin and spoil!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #Hungramps (Heartful Tribe) - "Feed a fever, starve a cold!" #Arbo (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Nature Rejoice!" #Groupus Khan (Shady Tribe) -"Divide and conquer!!" #Cross Crow (Shady Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Cross Crow On the Go!" #Arachnus (Eerie Tribe) -"Boney Spirits Unite!" #Bobbin Hood (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Stay on Target!" #???? (Slippery Tribe) #Static Electric Punk Shock (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) - "Amp It Up!" #Unkaind (Wicked Tribe) -"Unkind, yet Divine!" #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom) #???? (Marvel) #Gekigami (Capcom) #Hawkeye (Marvel) #Cinnamon (Capcom) #???? (Marvel) #???? (Capcom) #???? (Marvel) #Ada Wong (Capcom) #???? (Marvel) #Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising Guest Star) -"Hmpt, Took ya Long Enough!" #Bonnie the Bunny (Five Nights at Freddy's Guest Star) -"Jammin'!" #Luna Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #Linkle (Hyrule Warriors: Legends Guest Star) #???? (Horrorpasta) #???? (Nickelodeon Guest Star) #Quill Phil (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"The Quills to Pay the Bills!" #Lamp Tramp (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Burning the Candle at Both Ends!" #Smart Dart (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Darting In and Out!" #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Kung Jin (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #???? (RWBY Guest Star) #Kameron Kringle (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Decking the Halls!" #Emily Shinjitsu (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"If Looks Could Kill!" #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Tangier (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Some Assistance Required!" #Heidi (Littlest Pet Shop) -"The Best of The Fest!" #Hatsune Miku (SEGA) #???? (SEGA) #Decidueye (Pokémon) -"Good in the Hood!" #???? (Pokémon) Knight #Shogunyan (Brave Tribe) -"Beware Of is The Blade!" #Burning Blade Ignitor (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Slash and Burn!" #So-Soree (Mysterious Tribe) -"Better Sliced Then Sorry!" #Luminous (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Shine like a star!" #Kabukiroid (Tough Tribe) -"Avoid the 'Roid!" #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Mr. Crabbycat (Charming Tribe) -"Spare the Paw, Spoil the Child!" #Bucktooth the Tiny (Charming Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Branching Out!" #Lavash (Heartful Tribe) -"Fear the Flaps!" #Spike McPokerton (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Don't Poke the Bird!" #???? (Shady Tribe) #Cold Cavalier Chill (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Stay cool!" #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Captain Frightbeard (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) #Takoyakid (Slippery Tribe) #Sailoreel (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) -"I'm the Eel Deal!" #Killhuahua aka Gariōji Kai (Wicked Tribe) -"Killing Them Softly!" #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Silver Samurai (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Zero (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #Magneto (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Sonia Strumm (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Arthur (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Gamora (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Meta Knight (Kirby Guest Star) #Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th Guest Star) He doesn't say much, but his mother translates. Of course when entering the game his signature chant known as Ki Ki Ki, Ma Ma Ma #Ryder (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"No Job is Too Big, No Pup is Too Small!" #Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight Guest Star) "For Shovelry!" #Chucky (Child's Play Guest Star) -"Ya Just Can't Keep a Good Guy Down!" #Lexx Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Strong Khan (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Strong Like Bull!" #???? (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Blake Belladonna (RWBY Guest Star) #Water Color (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Paint Me a River!" #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Felina Meow (Littlest Pet Shop) -"A Star is Born!" #Harold Winston (Littlest Pet Shop) -"It's In The Hole!" #Tyris Flare (SEGA) #???? (SEGA) #Keldeo (Pokémon) -"The Sword of Justice!" #???? (Pokémon) Quickshot #Nikuyaki (Brave Tribe) #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Casanuva (Mysterious Tribe) -"Shot Down by Hearts!" #Atomizer Astroblast (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Ready, Set, Glow!" #Robonyan (Tough Tribe) -"I'll Be Back!" #Scrap Shooter (Tough Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Garbage Day, Seee??" #Thornyan (Charming Tribe) -"Every Rose Has It's Thorn!" #Gunslinger Trigger Happy (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"No Gold, No Glory!" #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Sheep Creep (Heartful Tribe Villain Sensei) -"I'm Baaaack, Baby!" #USApyon (Shady Tribe) #Krayken (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Release the Krayken!" #Dandoodle (Eerie Tribe) -"Fabulous!" #Festively Freaky Fiesta (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"It's Party Time!" #Dinoshi (Slippery Tribe) #Russel Purplestache (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Hooked on a Feeling!" #Mad Kappa (Wicked Tribe) -"Don't get Mad, GET EVEN!!!" #Pinstripe Potoroo (Rogue Tribe) #Megaman (Capcom) #Spider-Ham (Marvel) -"'Nuff said kids, 'Nuff said!" #Chun-Li (Capcom) -"You ready for this?" #Iron Mouse (Marvel) -"Quiet as a Mouse!" #Freedom Bear (Capcom) -"Grin and Bear It!" #M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel) #B. Bonnie Hood (Capcom) -"Time to Paint the town Red! #???? (Marvel) #Jill Valentine (Capcom) -"All Enemies will be Destroyed!" #???? (Marvel) #Globox (Rayman Guest Star) #Ash Williams (The Evil Dead Guest Star) -"Groovy!" #Marshall (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"I'm Fired Up!" #Duck Hunt Dog (Duck Hunt Guest Star) -"The Best of The NES!" #Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's Guest Star) -"You're not Ready for Freddy!" #Lola Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #Fool O' Cool aka Professor Coldcut (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Cool, Calm and Collected!" #Kentucky Puppy (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Best of the West!" #Cola Loca (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Too Much is Never Enough!" #Bubble Trouble (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Rough Waters Ahead!" #Erron Black (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Coco Adel (RWBY Guest Star) #Hack Zap (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Into the next Dimension!" #Mason Hinako (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"The Luck of the Draw!" #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Captain Cuddles (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Mind your Manners!" #Esteban Banderas (Littlest Pet Shop) -"The Most Interesting Pet in The World!" #Ulala (Space Channel 5) -"Let's Dance!" #Bayonetta (SEGA) #Genesect (Pokémon) -"Driving Evil Crazy!" #Beedrill (Pokémon) -"Beware my Blasters!" Sentinels #Sushiyama (Brave Tribe) -"Domo Arigato, Portal Amigo!" #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Kyubi (Mysterious Tribe) -"Nine Tails are Better then One!" #Super Stylish Splat (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Art of War!" #Gyujiru (Tough Tribe) -"Soup's On!" #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Kamaitachi (Charming Tribe) -"Faster Then the Speed of Scythe!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #Happierre (Heartful Tribe) -"Don't Worry, Be Happy!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #Count Cavity (Shady Tribe) -"Decay for Days!" #Sister Inkling (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Be Afraid of the Brush!" #Darknyan (Eerie Tribe) -"Fall into Darkness!" #Femur Flag (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Flag's Waving High!" #???? (Slippery Tribe) #The Gulper (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Bit Off More Then They can Chew!" #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Daredevil (Marvel) #Waka (Capcom) -"Let's Rock Baby!" #Sentinel (Marvel) #SonSon (Capcom) #???? (Marvel) #Frank West (Capcom) #???? (Marvel) #Splash Woman (Capcom) #???? (Marvel) #Yamato Man (Capcom) #Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby Guest Star) #Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Guest Star) -"Can't Hold me Down!" #Katie (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Blonde and Strong! #Nikki (Swapnote Guest Star) -"Swappable and Unstoppable!" #Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's Guest Star) -"Come Hang Out!" #Farmer Yumi (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Fork it Over!" #Axe Gnat (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"I've Got an Axe to Grind!" #Naginata Yawara (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Twirl meets World!" #Buff Fluff (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"The Weight is Over!" #Min Pen (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Waddle, Don't Dottle!" #Tanya (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Ruby Rose (RWBY Guest Star) #Dottie the Mini Pinsch (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Will Howl for Food!" #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Quit Monkeying Around!!" #Delilah Barnsley (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Worldwide Beauty!" #Honey the Cat (SEGA) #???? (SEGA) #Marowak (Pokémon) -"Bones to Battle!" #Timburr (Pokémon) -"It's Going Down!" Ninjas Ninjas are incredibly fast, trained in the way of the throwing star! #Hanzo (Brave Tribe) #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Bunny Mint (Mysterious Tribe) #Sky Slicing Stormblade (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Feather the Storm!" #Pride Shrimp (Tough Tribe) -"Taking Pride In My Work!" #Double Diamond Dino-Rang (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Come Rang or Shine!" #Sammy Bagel Jr. (Charming Tribe) -"I'm On a Roll!" #Super Nova (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Like a Diamond in the Sky!" #Supoor Hero (Heartful Tribe) #Vibrant (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Color me Impressed!" #Dimmy (Shady Tribe) -"It's Okay, It's Okay.. Don't Worry about Me...." #Nimble Ninja Stealth Elf (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Silent but Deadly!" #Sproink (Eerie Tribe) -"Hog Wild!" #Nightshade (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Dark Days Ahead!" #Mermaidyn (Slippery Tribe) #Lethal Lobber Lob-Star (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Star Light, Star Fight!" #Unfairy (Wicked Tribe) -"Unfairy and Scary!" #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Strider Hiryu (Capcom) -"Strider Hiryu, ready for battle!" #???? (Marvel) #Shadow Man (Capcom) -"Spirits Unite!" #Elektra (Marvel) #Ibuki (Capcom) -"Ibuki On The Scene!" #Psylocke (Marvel) #Firebrand (Capcom) #???? (Marvel) #Dark Dizzy (Capcom) -"Forgotten Soldier of Darkness!" #???? (Marvel) #Kat and Ana (Warioware Guest Star) #Leprechaun (Leprechaun Guest Star) -"As Good as Gold!" #Leni Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Proud and Loud! I-I mean, Loud and Proud!" #Just Dance Panda (Just Dance Guest Star) -"Never Say No to the Panda!" #Rap Rat (Creepypasta Guest Star) -"History in the makin', and I'm yours for the takin'!" #Lincoln Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #Quacker Jack (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Put It On my Bill!" #Meddle Metal (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Master of Evil!" #Mambo Gumbo (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Serving Up Justice!" #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Kitana (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) -"They Shall Learn Respect!" #Neopolitan (RWBY Guest Star) "The Ice Cream of The Crop!" #Pound Duppy (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Howling in the Wind!" #Good Juju (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Here Comes the Good Juju!" #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Juan Jorge José (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Hanging in the Balance!" #Mitzi (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Feeling Delirious!" #Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) -"A Girl's Best Friend!" #Sticks the Badger (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Celebi (Pokémon) #Greninja (Pokémon) Bazookers #Sgt. Byrd (Brave Tribe) -"Awaiting Orders, Portal Master Sir! #Fisticuffs (Brave Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Ready to Rough It Up!" #Ieay (Mysterious Tribe) -"Let's Party!!" #Chill Bill (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) -"I Aim to Freeze!" #Enduriphant (Tough Tribe) -"What Can't Be Cured, Must Be Endured!" #Brawlrus (Tough Tribe Villain Sensei) -"I Am the Brawlrus!" #Drizzelda (Charming Tribe) -"The Worst There Is.." #Grunkin Gobsprout (Charming Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Ready to Shoot!" #Don Chan (Heartful Tribe) -"Moving To The Beat Of My Drum!" #Homing Hornet Bumble Blast (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Perfect Swarm!" #Count Zapaway (Shady Tribe) -"No remote to see! So there's no TV!" #Fish Face (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Fish Out of Water!" #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Bat-Zooka Bat Spin (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"No Rest for the Wicked!" #Shrook (Slippery Tribe) -"N00Bs Beware!" #Smoke Scream (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Where There's Smoke, There's Fire!" #Untidy (Wicked Tribe) -"Untidy and Mighty!" #Dingodile (Rogue Tribe) -"Break Out the Butter, I'm Gonna make Toast!" #Iron Man (Marvel) -"I Am Iron Man!" #Viewtiful Joe (Capcom) -Henshin A Go Go Baby!" #Cable (Marvel Tough) -"Man Outta Time!" #Saki Omokane (Capcom) #???? (Marvel) #Nemesis T-Type (Capcom) - "S.T.A.R.S...." #???? (Marvel) #Air Man (Capcom) -"Walking On Air!" #???? (Marvel) #Vile (Capcom) #Nabbit (Super Mario Bros. Guest Star) #Laughing Jill (Creepypasta Guest Star) #Chase (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Chase is on the Case!" #De Blob (De Blob Guest Star) -"De Blob Is On De Job!" #Miss Leach (Puppet Master Guest Star) #Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants Guest Star) #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Kenda Benda (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"I'm Having a Ball!" #Brass Bass (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"All About That Bass!" #Flare Bear (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Handle with Flare!" #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Roman Torchwick (RWBY Guest Star) #Splatshot (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Shoot the Easel!" #Sgt. Crowley (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Home of the Brave!" #Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Jerry Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Respect Your Elders!" #Lucky Browne (Littlest Pet Shop) -"It's Your Lucky Day!" #Doraemon (SEGA) -"The Future is Meow!" #E-123 Omega (SEGA) -"Annihilate the Competition!" #???? (Pokémon) #???? (Pokémon) Swashbucklers #Snartle (Brave Tribe) -"Brats Beware!!" #Bravehearted Blades (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Looking Sharp!" #Duchoo (Mysterious Tribe) -"Nothing to Sneeze At!" #Dusk Dual Blade Double Trouble (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Boom Shock-A-Laka!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #Brawl & Chain (Tough Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Let's Hug It Out!" #Faux Kappa (Charming Tribe) -"I Feel the History!" #Runys Pointyboots (Charming Tribe Villain Sensei) -"A Mile In My Boots!" #Scarasol (Heartful Tribe) -"Beware the 'Brella!!" #Double Axe Bushwhack (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Axe to the Max!" #Eyesoar (Shady Tribe) -"Eye See All!!" #Crimson Hook Nightfall (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Dark and Dangerous!" #Insomni (Eerie Tribe) -"Never Sleep Again...." #Kalvary Krypt King (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"I've Got the Edge!" #Venoct (Slippery Tribe) -"Maximum Venoctcity!" #Reef Rumbler Rip Tide (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Go Fish!" #Scaremaidyn (Wicked Tribe) -"You're In For A Scare!" #Android Yamada (Rogue Tribe) -"Android Yamada, at your service!" #Slash Man (Capcom) -"Claws and Effect!" #Spiderman (Marvel) -"Look Out, Here Comes The Spider-Man!" #Frost Walrus (Capcom) -"Frost and Found!" #Kitty Pryde (Marvel) #Adam the Clown (Capcom) #Wolverine (Marvel) -"Let's Go, Bub!" #Vega (Capcom) #???? (Marvel) #Crimson Helm (Capcom) -"Always Wear a Helmet!" #???? (Marvel) #Ice Climbers (Ice Climbers Guest Star) #Freddy Kruger (A Nightmare On Elm Street Guest Star) -"Sweet Dreams...." #Black Cuervo (El Tigre Guest Star) #Plum (Mario Golf Guest Star) #Clockwork (Creepypasta Guest Star) #El Tigre (El Tigre Guest Star) -"Eye of El Tigre!" #Injun Dijinn (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Hihowareya! Hihowareya! Hihowareya! (He notices the player) Hiya, how are ya?" #Needle Beetle (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Beware of the Scarab!" #Minor Miner (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"What's Mine is Yours!" #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Kano (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Weiss Schnee (RWBY Guest Star) -"En Garde and Guard On!" #Zamantha Glendale (Agent for H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Slipping into Battle!" #Clockwise Hinako (Agent for H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"The Key to Victory!" #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Scout Kerry (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Win, Lose, Or Claw!" #Vlad (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Don't Get Mad, Get Vlad!" #Sally Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog; Post-SGW) - "For the Freedom Fighters!" #Amigo (Samba de Amigo) -"Shake It Up!" #Meowth (Pokémon) -"Meowth, That's Right!" #Zoroark (Pokémon) -"Without a Shadow Of a Doubt!" Trio Members of the Trio Battle class unleash their own unique attacks depending on their button inputs! Press the L or R shoulder buttons to switch your members! #???? (Brave Tribe) #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Illoo, Elloo and Alloo (Mysterious Tribe) -"Brothers From the Same Mother!" #???? (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #Gargaros, Orgalus and Orcanos (Tough Tribe) -"Terror Takes Charge!" #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Rubeus J, Iron Wolf and Blade Babe (Charming Tribe) -"Revenge is Futile!" #Grinnade, Chompy and Buzzer Beak (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Grin, Chomp and Buzzing About!" #Wiglin, Steppa and Rhyth (Heartful Tribe) -"The dancing trio, 10 outta 10!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #Suspicioni, Tantroni and Contrarioni (Shady Tribe) -"Nine Eyes are Better then One!" #Practical Joker Funny Bone, Soul Snacker Ghost Roaster and Frightful Stead Fright Rider (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"I Have a Bone to Pick!" "No Chain, No Gain!" "Fear the Spear!" #Nosirs (Eerie Tribe) -"Ah Ah Ah..." "That's Snot It!" "Nosiree Bob!" #???? (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) #Noko, Bloominoko and Pandanoko (Slippery Tribe) -"Good Luck Catching Us!" #???? (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) #Kin, Gin and Bronzlow (Wicked Tribe) -"Gold, Silver, Shimmer Shimmer!" #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Hanagami (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Batsu, Hinata and Tiffany (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Dante, Trish and Vergil (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #Kyokugami (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom) #Rick, Coo and Kine (Kirby Guest Star) #Papyrus, Frisk and Sans (Undertale Guest Star) Sans and Papyrus are the only ones that talk, while Frisk is just a silent protagonist #Waffle, Gordon and Mr. Blik (Catscratch Guest Star) #Shulk, Dunban and Riki (Xenoblade Chronicles Guest Star) #Yellow Guy, Red Guy & Duck Guy (DHMIS Guest Star) -"Don't Hug Us, We're Scared!" #Cosmo, Timmy Turner & Wanda (The Fairly OddParents Guest Star) -"Wands, Wings and Floaty Crowny Things!" #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Dice Mice (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"We're on a Roll!" #???? (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Triborg (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Max, Neil & Nikki (Camp Camp Guest Star) #Snow, Ball & Ice Dog (Agents of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #The Honeypill Gang (Agents of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Duck Off It!" #The Cutie Mark Crusaders (My Little Pony) #The Dazzlings (My Little Pony) -"You're Under Our Spell!" #L-Zard's Crew (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Shake a Leg!" #Bisket Twins & Monban 5000 (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Twin It to Win It!" #Team Chaotix (Sonic the Hedgehog) -"Never Turn Down Work That Pays!" #???? (SEGA) #???? (Pokémon) #???? (Pokémon) Mechanics Mechanics use their knowledge of technology to create turrets, lay down traps and even use RCS! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Moltencycle Hot Head (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Hey! I'm On Fire!" #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #Threatpack (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) -"This Troll's Gotta Fly!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #Krankenstein (Tough Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Crank It Up a Notch!" #Komasan and Komajiro (Charming Tribe) -"Oh My Swirls!" #Mechanical Mistress Sprocket (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Fix is In!" #Blink the Mole (Heartful Tribe) -"Blink, And Ya Might Miss Me!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #Hidabat (Shady Tribe) -"Somewhere to Run, And Anywhere to Hide!" #???? (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) #Compunzer (Eerie Tribe) -"The Best Medicine!" #???? (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Tron Bonne (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Hobgobbler (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Deviloette (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Goombella (Paper Mario Guest Star) #The Tall Man (Phantasm Guest Star) #Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron Guest Star) -"Gotta Blast!" #Ales Mansay aka The Magician (Rayman Origins Guest Star) #Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Guest Star) #Ketta (Breadwinners Guest Star) -"Gotta go fast!" #Jet Vet (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Let's Jet!" #Panzer Panther (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Fire In The Hole!" #???? (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #???? (RWBY Guest Star) #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Shakespeare (Littlest Pet Shop) -"To Be, Or Not To Be! That Is The Question!" #Poppy Pawsley (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Pop It Off!" #Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) #???? (SEGA) #Rotom (Pokémon) #???? (Pokémon) Weapon Masters Weapon Masters are masters of two different battle classes, doubling the trouble for their enemies! #B3-NK1 (Brave Tribe. Knight and Sentinel) -"I'm Nuts and Bolts!" #Quickzooker Zook (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut. Quickshot and Bazooker) -"Locked and Loaded!" #Apelican (Mysterious Tribe. Quickshot and Bazooker) -"Yes We Pelican!" #Dreamcatcher (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei. Brawler and Sorcerer) -"Tell Me I'm Not Dreaming!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #Tuned Up Toy Wind-Up (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut. Quickshot and Bombardier) -"All Wound Up!" #Baddinyan (Charming Tribe. Brawler and Speed Demon) -"Feels Good to Be Bad!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #Coco Bandicoot (Heartful Tribe. Brawler and Mechanic) #Flight Freeze Fling Kong (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut. Ninja and Speed Demon) -"Monkey See, Monkey Doom!" #Wobblewok (Shady Tribe. Bombardier and Speed Demon) -"Wok the Night Away!" #Puppet Master Short Cut (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut. Summoner and Swashbuckler) -"Cut To The Chase!" #Roverita (Eerie Tribe. Ninja and Brawler) -"Cute and Tough to Boot!" #Eye Scream (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei. Brawler and Bombardier) -"The Eye of the Beholder!" #???? (Slippery Tribe) #Cobra Commando Cobra Cadabra (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut. Bazooker and Summoner) "Charmed and Ready!" #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Deadpool (Marvel Swashbuckler and Quickshot) -"What was I supposed to say again? Eh, doesn't matter!" #Proto Man (Capcom Paladin and Quickshot) #???? (Marvel) #Hsien-Ko (Capcom Summoner and Bombardier) -"Hop Until You Drop!" #Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Quickshot and Bazooker) -"Rockets in Flight, to my delight!" #C. Viper (Capcom Brawler and Sorcerer) #Black Widow (Marvel Brawler and Quickshot) -"Beware the Widow's Bite! #Rogue (Capcom Swashbuckler and Sorcerer) #???? (Marvel) #Launch Octopus (Capcom Bombardier and Whippersnapper) -"Military General of The Deep!" #Wario (Warioware Guest Star. Brawler and Speed Demon) #BEN Drowned (Creepypasta Guest Star. Swashbuckler and Sorcerer) -"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" #Tracker (PAW Patrol Guest Star. Four Legger and Whippersnapper) -"I'm All Ears!" #Mr. Game & Watch (Game and Watch Guest Star. Shapeshifter and Smasher) -doesn't say much, so soundbites from Game & Watch games #Predator (Predator Guest Star. Swashbuckler and Bazooker) -of a catchphrase, he does his signature growl #Lucy Loud (The Loud House Guest Star. Sorcerer and Summoner) -"Loud and Proud!" #Gush Crush (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter. Brawler and Bombardier) -"Thicker Than Water!" #France Trance (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter. Sorcerer and Knight) -"Viva la France!" #???? (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Pound Hound (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter. Bazooker and Smasher) -"Water You Waiting For?!" #Scorpion (Mortal Kombat Guest Star. Ninja and Sorcerer) -"Vengeance Will Be Mine!" #Velvet Scarlatina (RWBY Guest Star) #Logan Hinako (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S. Quickshot and Speed Demon) -"This Cat Is on the Act!" #Suzan Hinako (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S. Brawler and Swashbuckler) -"The Lass with Sass!" #Vinyl Scratch (My Little Pony. Bombardier and Bazooker) -"Music To My Ears!" #???? (My Little Pony) #Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop. Swashbuckler and Bombardier) -"The Joke's On You! #Nutmeg Dash (Littlest Pet Shop. Brawler and Sentinel) -"Up For Anything!" #Opa Opa (SEGA. Speed Demon and Quickshot) -"Not a Fantasy Anymore!" #Shadow the Hedgehog (SEGA. Speed Demon and Quickshot) -"The Ultimate Lifeform!" #???? (Pokémon) #???? (Pokémon) Four Leggers Four Leggers are all walk and all action! Making them use their teeth, head and anything else! #Slumberhog (Brave Tribe) -"Five more Minutes...." #Triple Horn Trail Blazer (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Mane Event!" #Kuchisuberashi (Mysterious Tribe) -"On Thin Ice!" #Hyperspeed High Five (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Buzz Off!" #Mistank (Tough Tribe) -"Prepare to Eat Tread!" #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Baku (Charming Tribe) -"Dreaming To New Heights!" #Alphomega Scratch (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Luck of the Claw!" #Smashibull (Heartful Tribe) -"Smash and Burn!" #Tongue Tied Wrecking Ball (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Wreck-N-Roll!" #Negasus (Shady Tribe) -"Let's Make some Mayhem!" #Dream Sheep (Shady Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Welcome to my Nightmare!" #Manjimutt (Eerie Tribe) -"Dog Days are over...." #Shadowy Steed Knight Mare (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Nowhere to Hide!" #???? (Slippery Tribe) #Slobbertrap (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Let's Play Fetch!" #Fearyn (Wicked Tribe) -"All You Fear is Here!" #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Rush (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Night Crawler (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Yellow Iris (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Amaterasu (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Black Panther (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Blanka (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #Toad (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Centaur Man (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo) #Cujo (Cujo Guest Star) -"All Bark and All Bite!" #Cali (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Time For a Purr-fect Adventure!" #???? (Nintendo) #Temmie (Undertale Guest Star) -"Tem Proud Parent!" #Zuma (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Weady, Set, Get Wet!" #Doug the Pug (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"I'm In The Mood For Food!" #???? (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Luft Pup (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Full of Hot Air!" #Rock Croc (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Croc Solid!" #Ferra/Torr (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) -"Stomp and Smash, Torr!" #???? (RWBY Guest Star) #Bee Wolf (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"BEE-Ware the Buzz!" #Bytemare (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"All Spark and All Byte!" #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Baa Baa Lou (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Love or Don't Be Loved!" #Fuzzy Gumbopaws (Littlest Pet Shop) -"The Spice of Life!" #???? (SEGA) #???? (SEGA) #???? (Pokemon) #???? (Pokémon) Paladins Paladins have high defense and protect their teammates from damage, and often wield both shields AND swords! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Amber Armor Wildfire (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Bringing The Heat!" #D'Wanna (Mysterious Tribe) -"D'Wanna Play a Bit Man?" #Shield Shredder (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) -"The Best Defense is a Good Offense!" #Noway (Tough Tribe) -"No Way Through Me!" #Shocking Sword Lightning Rod (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"One Strike and You're Out!" #Shmoopie (Charming Tribe) -"Forgive Me Like Donuts!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #Ray O' Light (Heartful Tribe) -"The Ray of Light!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #Yoink (Shady Tribe) -"No Take Backs for Defeat!" #???? (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) #Dismarelda (Eerie Tribe) -"No Fliter of Mercy!" #Specter Shield and Sword Chop Chop (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Slice and Dice!" #Babblong (Slippery Tribe) -"Less Conversation, More Action!" #Fearless Flip Wreck (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Making Waves!" #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Captain America (Marvel Brave Tribe) -"Avengers, Assemble!" #???? (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Makoto (Capcom Charming Tribe) -"Get Ready for Me!" #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Skull Man (Capcom Shady Tribe) -"Brave to the Bone!" #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Link (The Legend of Zelda Guest Star) -Link doesn't do the talking hence his silent protagonist trope, so Navi does the talking instead #Chica the Chicken (Five Nights at Freddy's Guest Star) -"Let's Eat!" #Lori Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. Guest Star) #Nancy Paige (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Guest Star) -"Time to Get Creative!" #Blue (Blue's Clues Guest Star) -"Getting Clued Into a Comeback!" #???? (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY Guest Star) -"Fire Of The Phoenix!" #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #???? (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Doctor Handsomeface (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Doctor's Orders!" #Ocho Drummond (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Drumroll Please!" #???? (SEGA) #???? (SEGA) #Aegislash (Pokémon) -"The Slash For Your Task!" #Sableye (Pokémon) -"Got An Eye For Talent!" Speed Demons Speed Demons drive vehicles or use their speed to leave their enemies in the dust! #Columbus (Brave Tribe) -"Sailing 'Cross the Ocean Blue Since 1492!" #Supersonic Spitfire (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Fuel the Fire!" #Failian (Mysterious Tribe) -"Psyche! You! Out! Iiiiin The End!" #Double Dash Drill Sergeant (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Licensed to Drill!" #Nyaaminator (Tough Tribe) -"Nyan'll Be Back!" #Turbo Charge Tread Head (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Tread and shred!" #Nekidspeed (Charming Tribe) -"Faster then the speed of shoe!" #VTOL Chopper (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Dino Might!" #Speedy W (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Shady Tribe) #Shrednaught (Shady Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Shreddy, Set, Go!!" #Rawry (Eerie Tribe) -"Let's Get Loud!" #Trolling Thunder (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Tanks for the Memories!" #Gum (Slippery Tribe) -"Perhaps I Can Be of Some Assistance!" #Tarclops (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) "No Feathers Needed!" #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Quick Man (Capcom) #???? (Marvel) #Akira Kazama (Capcom) #Goose Rider (Marvel) #Wheel Gator (Capcom) #Ghost Rider (Marvel) -"The day of judgement is upon you, evil!" #Chuck Greene (Capcom) #???? (Marvel) #Galaxy Man (Capcom) #???? (Marvel) #Excitebiker (Excitebike Guest Star) #Billy the Puppet (Saw Guest Star) -"Live or Die, Make Your Choice!" #Daring Danny X (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Daring Danny rides again!" #Captain Falcon (F-Zero Guest Star) -"Show me ya Moves!" #???? (Horrorpasta Tough Tribe) #Robo-Dog (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Transition to Game!" #Gloom Vroom (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Gloom and Vroom..." #Hat Cat (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"That Old Black Magic!" #Ski Flea (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Ski ya Later!" #Cup Pup (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Going Up!" #Kabal (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Ered (Camp Camp Guest Star) -"Live Life To the Extreme!" #Permis the Piercer (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"The Drill with Skill!" #Sombra the Bunny (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Taking Back the Night!" #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Fluffy Lightning (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Frightening like Lightning!" #Scarletta Redd (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Seeing Red!" #Alex Kidd (SEGA) #Ecco the Dolphin (SEGA) -He doesn't really speak English, since he is a dolphin after all! #???? (Pokémon) #???? (Pokémon) Bombardiers Bombardiers use pyrotechnics to destroy both objects and enemies with explosive excellence! #Blazion (Brave Tribe) -"Blazing Through the Night!" #Chef Pepper Jack (Brave Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Let's Spice Things Up! #Otonakai (Mysterious Tribe) -"Present for Ya!" #Poison Proximity Mine Scorp (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"King of the Sting!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #Boulder Bowler (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Right Up my Alley!" #Hardy Hound (Charming Tribe) -"Harder Th'n Nightmare Mode!" #Boris Blisterbottom (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Too Hot to Handle!!" #Elder Bloom (Heartful Tribe) -"In Full Bloom!" #Fruit and Vegetable Food Fight (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Eat This!" #Gutsy Bones (Shady Tribe) -"No Guts No Glory!" #Lob Goblin (Shady Tribe Villian Sensei) -"A Shocking Turn of Events!" #Toiletta (Eerie Tribe) -"From Bad to Curse!" #Boombastic Boomer (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Bring the Boom!" #Spenp (Slippery Tribe) -"Mo' Money, Mo' Problems!" #Bomb Shell (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Reinforcements have Arrived!" #Madmunch (Wicked Tribe) -"In a Mad Rush!" #Magcry (Rogue Tribe) -"I'll Cry If I Want To!" #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Bakugami (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Natsu Ayuhara (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #???? (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Green Goblin (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Isabelle (Animal Crossing Guest Star) -"Good Morning, Portal Master!" (Note: Catchphrase changes depending on the time of day) #Xenomorph (Alien Guest Star) -"No One Can Hear You Scream!" #Lisa Loud (The Loud House Guest Star) -"Loud and Proud!" #Bomberman (Bomberman Guest Star) -"Drop the Bomb!" #Balloon Boy (Five Nights at Freddy's) -"Soaring to new Heights!" #Everest (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Ice or Snow, I'm ready to go!" #Flare Smite (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Disaster Is Ma Life!" #Snail Trail (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Pick Up the Pace!" #Fuse Cruise (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Cruising for a Fusing!" #Toxi Foxi (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Sly As A Fox!" #???? (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #Cinder Fall (RWBY Guest Star) -"When the First Shots are Fired, Who Do you Think you Can Trust?" #Madame Bomb (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Boom and Doom!" #Zom Bomb (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Who Let the Frog Out?!" #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Parker Waddleton (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Sliding Into Life Headfirst!" #Shivers (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Time to Nut Up or Shut Up!" #Bean the Dynamite (SEGA) #Bonanza Bros. (SEGA) #Meloetta (Pokémon) #???? (Pokémon) Whippersnappers Whippersnappers unleash rapid melee damage with strips of leather and lace! And can also disarm enemies with firearms! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Cold Fused Smolderdash (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) -"A Blaze of Glory!" #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #Time Whip Déjà Vu (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Did That Just Happen??" #Toadal Dude (Tough Tribe) -"Toadally Stylish!" #Sarah the Ceratopsian (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Shine Bright Like a Diamond!" #Sailornyan (Charming Tribe) -"Time to set sail!" #Flame Fatale Torch (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Fire It Up!" #Grubsnitch (Heartful Tribe) -"It's just a bite!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Shady Tribe) #Kaossandra (Shady Tribe Villain Sensei) -"The Mother of all Eeeevil!!" #Nina Cortex (Eerie Tribe) #Lockjaw Trap Shadow (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) #Slurpent (Slippery Tribe) -"Tongues are made for Twistin'!" #???? (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom) #???? (Marvel) #R. Mika (Capcom) -"Alright, let's begin!" #???? (Marvel) #Axle the Red (Capcom) -"The Thorn In Your Side!" #Shuma Gorath (Marvel) -"Embrace Chaos!!" #Poison (Capcom) #Doctor Octopus (Marvel) #Snake Man (Capcom) -"Snake, Rattle and Roll!" #???? (Marvel) #Prince Fluff (Kirby Guest Star) #Audrey II (Little Shop of Horros Guest Star) -"Feed Me Portal Master, Feed Me Now!" #Danny Phantom (Nickelodeon Guest Star) -"Going Ghost!" #Simon Belmont (Castlevania Guest Star) -"Symphony of the Night!" #Pinhead (Hellraiser Guest Star) -"I Have Such Sights to Show You!" #Carlos (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Rumbler Of the Jungle!" #Shao Meow (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Shao Do You Do?" #Dread Mush (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Sledding Down Evil!" #Lip Whip (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"My Lips are Sealed!" #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Takeda (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) #???? (RWBY Guest Star) #Kalvin the Kaotic Kat (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"The Show Must Go On!" #Snake Vine (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"The Grapes of Wrath!" #???? (My Little Pony) #???? (My Little Pony) #Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) -"The Doggy Diva!" #Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Pandamonium!" #Big the Cat (SEGA) #Ristar (SEGA) #Tentacruel (Pokémon) -"Terror of the Tide!" #???? (Pokémon) Shapeshifters Shapeshifters can change forms from their normal form, into powerful destructors that can deal maximum damage and are invulnerable to attacks and traps!! #Hovernyan (Brave Tribe) -"Don't Worry, I've Got your Back!" #???? (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) #Tattletell (Mysterious Tribe) -"Slap and Tell!" #Arcane Animal Voodood (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Axe First, Questions Later!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #Hard Headed Head Rush (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Taking Charge!" #Jumbelina (Charming Tribe) -"Let's Mix Things Up!" #???? (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #Nurarihyon (Shady Tribe) #Debug (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Life's a Glitch!!" #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Chomp Chest (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) -"You can't handle the tooth!" #McKraken (Slippery Tribe) -"I'm Not Squiddin'!" #???? (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Amingo (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) -"A Thorn in Evil's Behind!" #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #Morph (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Yami (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Super Skrull (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #Mystique (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #Abyss (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Midna (The Legend of Zelda Guest Star) #The Thing (The Thing Guest Star) #Puma Loco (El Tigre Guest Star) #Shantae (Shantae Guest Star) #Slenderman (Creepypasta Guest Star) #Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B Guest Star) #Roar Boar (Brave Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"I Am The Champion!" #Quake Cake (Mysterious Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Let Them Eat Cake!" #Heathen Hemoth (Tough Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"No Bars Can Hold Me!" #???? (Charming Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) -"Your Soul Will Be Mine!" #???? (RWBY Guest Star) #Kira Hinako (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Standing Out in a Crowd!" #Y2K Kat (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Hack and Attack!" #Discord (My Little Pony) #Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony) #Ollie Arms (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Eight Arms to Hold You!" #Old Bananas (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Tangle Yourself Outta This!" #AGES (SEGA) -"The Age of Miracles!" #Metal Sonic (SEGA) -"All Living Things Kneel Before Your Master!" #Deoxys (Pokémon) -"Destonation Unknown!" #Mimikyu (Pokémon) Summoners Summoners use special tomes in order to summon beings to fight for them and make mincemeat out of their foes! #Washogun (Brave Tribe) -"Wax On, Wax Off!" #Faultline Fist Bump (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Knock Knock... Too Late!" #Directator (Mysterious Tribe) -"Lights, Camera, Action!" #Tussle Sprout (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Let's Even the Spore!" #Okurairi (Tough Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Blizzaria (Charming Tribe) #Broccoli Guy (Charming Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Broc's Ready to Rock!" #Ol' Saint Trick (Heartful Tribe) -"All Tricks and All Treats!" #Birdo Chesterfield (Heartful Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Less is Nevermore!" #Hi no Shin (Shady Tribe) -"From 9 To 5!" #Mesmerelda (Shady Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Pulling the Strings!" #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Popping Mad Pop Fizz (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Motion of the Potion!" #S.V. Snaggerjag (Slippery Tribe) -"Catch of the Day!" #Marf Gargaroots (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Now You See Me, Now You Don't!" #Dame Dedtime (Wicked Tribe) -"Dun Dun, DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!! #Dragon Hunter (Rogue Tribe Villain Sensei) -"The Hunt is On!" #Albert Wesker (Capcom) #Storm (Marvel) #Trucy Wright (Capcom) -"Child of Magic!" #???? (Marvel) #Arcade Man (Capcom) -"Commence Retro Gaming!" #Mojo (Marvel) #???? (Capcom) #???? (Marvel) #???? (Capcom) #Mandrill (Marvel) -"Fear the Pheromones!" #Skull Kid (The Legend of Zelda Guest Star) #Muffet (Undertale Guest Star) -"Don't Look So Blue, My Deary...." #King Goobot V (Jimmy Neutron Guest Star) -"May the Goo Be with You!" #Maxwell (Scribblenauts Guest Star) -"Create Anything, Solve Everything! #Marionette (Five Nights at Freddy's Guest Star) #Mayor Humdinger (PAW Patrol Guest Star) -"Kittens, It's Kitastrophe Time!" #???? (Heartful Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #???? (Shady Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #Stone Clone (Eerie Tribe Rhyme Fighter) -"Send In The Clones!" #???? (Slippery Tribe Rhyme Fighter) #D'Vorah (Mortal Kombat Guest Star) -"As They Suffer, We Enjoy!" #Nerris (Camp Camp Guest Star) -"The Sorceress Supreme!!" #Elmina Shinjitsu (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"The N-Nerd of S-Steel!" #King Galaxtica (Agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.) -"Hoot of the Loom! #Fluttershy (My Little Pony) -"Sweet and Kind!" #???? (My Little Pony) #Meow-Meow (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Why I Oughta!!!" #Strum Basso (Littlest Pet Shop) -"Time To Face The Music!" #Doctor Eggman (SEGA) -"You Know What They Say, The More the Merrier!" #Billy Hatcher (SEGA) #???? (Pokémon) #???? (Pokémon) Lord Enma and Cy Lord Enma is the king of all Yo-kai while Cy is the Imaginator from Skylanders Academy! And they are both available as free characters by preordering the game at GameStop! They are masters of all battleclasses and a must have for fans of both Yo-kai Watch and Skylanders! Lord Enma's catchphrase is "Hail to the King!" while Cy's catchphrase is "I'm The Reel Peel!" Much like Kaos, their Soul Gem and X-Factor Soultimate Sky-Chi are unlocked instantly when placed on the portal! The Three New Elements Three new elements are introduced in this game: Time, Music and Cinema! There are 20 per element, each of them apart of the 20 battle classes in game! They are discovered due to the fabric of time and space being ripped apart by Lord Morpheus in hopes of creating an army! Time Element The first of the three new elements in this game, it has historical figures from time and space itself! As well as some characters from games that take place in different time periods that were pulled thanks to the Time Eater! #Big Daddy (Brawler) #???? (Sorcerer) #???? (Smasher) #Robin Hood (Bowslinger) -"From the Rich to the Poor!" #???? (Knight) #???? (Quickshot) #???? (Sentinel) #???? (Ninja) #???? (Bazooker) #???? (Swashbuckler) #The Three Musketeers (Trio) -"One for All and All for One!" #Mr. Peabody and Sherman (Mechanic) -"Going WABAC in Time!" #???? (Weapon Master) #???? (Four Legger) #???? (Paladin) #Paul Revere (Speed Demon) -"One If By Land, Two If By Sea!" #???? (Bombardier) #???? (Whippersnapper) #???? (Shapeshifter) #???? (Summoner) Music Element The second of the three elements. It not only features characters from Illumination's Sing, but also characters from HarmoKnight as well! #Johnny the Mountian Gorilla (Brawler) #???? (Sorcerer) #Tyko and Cymbi (Smasher) #Lyra (Bowslinger) #Tempo (Knight) #Buster Moon (Quickshot) -"Dream Big Dreams!" #???? (Sentinel) #The Red Panda Sisters (Ninja) -Much like in the film, they only speak Japanese. Thank goodness there are subtitles to translate them! But their catchphrase is "Ninja A Go Go!" for those who wonder what is it #Mike the Mouse (Bazooker) -"Croon and Doom!" #Ash (Swashbuckler) -"Set It All Free!" #The Frog Trio (Trio) -"Jump For It!" #???? (Mechanic) #???? (Weapon Master) #???? (Four Legger) #Gunter (Paladin) -"Piggy Power!" #Eddie Noodleman (Speed Demon) #Karen Crawly (Bombardier) #Meena (Whippersnapper) #???? (Shapeshifter) #Rosita (Summoner) -"The Mother of Mayhem!" Cinema Element The last of the three elements. This one features characters of popular films! If your looking for horror film characters, they are apart of the Horrorpasta category for each battle class! *Wyldstyle (Brawler) -"The Wrath of The Resistance!" *Gandalf (Sorcerer) -"You Shall Not Pass!" *Wreck-It Ralph (Smasher) -"I'm Gonna Wreck It!" *???? (Bowslinger) *Darth Vader (Knight) -"Return of the Jedi!" *???? (Quickshot) *Darth Maul (Sentinel) -"The Phantom Menace!" *Batman (Ninja) -"The Dark Knight Rises!" *???? (Bazooker) *???? (Swashbuckler) *The Three Stooges (Trio) -"Hello, Hello, Hello.... Hello!" *Fix-It Felix (Mechanic) -"I Can Fix It!" *???? (Weapon Master) *Unikitty (Four Legger) -"Stay Happy, Stay Postive, Stay Colorful!" *???? (Paladin) *???? (Speed Demon) *???? (Bombardier) *Indiana Jones (Whippersnapper) *???? (Shapeshifter) *???? (Summoner) Hats Not counting the last two levels, there are a total of six hats to be found per level. Each of them can be found in secret areas and elemental gates. Skins Skins are unlocked by purchasing them in a character's outfit menu. They can be boosted when a certain hat or trinket, and are often quite a few for some characters. Sgt. Crowley Since he's based on the TF2 Soldier, he has costumes based on some of his cosmetic items. #Tin Crowger (Effect: Bane of Badniks. Deals more damage to Badniks) #Pterocotta Dactyl (Effect: Bane of Fossils. Deals more damage to Evilized Fossils) Skin Packs This section deals with exclusive skin packs that can be purchased in the Eshop. Día de los Muertos Set This set of costumes is released on the game's launch date of October 15 2017. It contains costumes for the following characters: Blazion, Blizzaria, Drizzelda, Eye Five, Jibanyan, Komasan & Komajiro, Ray O' Light, Toiletta, Tracker and Whisper. It also has the Rebirth skill, which can be helpful for harder difficulties. #Blazion de los Muerto aka Merameradokuro (Blazion) skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded #Blizzaria de los Muerto aka Fubukidokuro (Blizzaria) skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded #Drizzelda de los Muerto aka Amedokuro (Drizzelda) skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded #Eye Five de los Muerto aka Tenomedokuro (Eye Five) skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded #Jibanyan de los Muerto aka Dokuronyan (Jibanyan) skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded #Komasan & Komajiro de los Muerto aka Dokurokomas (Komasan & Komajiro) Skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded #Ray O' Light de los Muerto aka Hareodokuro (Ray O' Light) Skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded #Toiletta de los Muerto aka Hanadokuro (Toiletta) Skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded #Tracker de los Muerto aka Dokuhuahua (Tracker) Skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded #Whisper de los Muerto aka Whisdokuro (Whisper) Skill: Come back after defeat once. Can be upgraded Heavy Metal Pack This pack shows us that even Yo-kai like hardcore rock-n-roll and has 10 costumes that'll definelity blow the roof off the place with the Pyromaniac skill! #Lincoln Uppenheimer (Lincoln Loud) Skill: All attacks leave behind bombs that can deal damage in a greater area when upgraded #Metalnyan (Hovernyan) Skill: All attacks leave behind bombs that can deal damage in a greater area when upgraded Suicide Squad Pack This pack has 10 characters cosplaying as the Worst. Heroes. Ever! Each of them have their own unique skills that can be upgraded for more mayhem! #Diablochu (Pikachu) Eternal Skill: Electric attacks are replaced with fire attacks #Snarly Flynn (Skye) Skill: Jumping will cause wooden bats to smash the faces of your enemies! #The Chasing Joke (Chase) Chomp Skill: Small chattering teeth are fired out of your bazooka Palate Swaps These skins are special with certain characters having these to represent those who couldn't make it into the game! They are unlocked by completing certian accomplishments as those characters. Mortal Kombat Characters *Chameleon (Character: Scorpion) (Mission: Defeat 100 Changelings with Scorpion) *Ermac (Character: Scorpion) (Mission: Defeat 10,000 enemies with Scorpion) *Jade (Character: Kitana) (Mission: Defeat the Mayhemlander Sentinel with Kitana) *Kintaro (Character: Goro) *Mileena (Character: Kitana) (Mission: Defeat 10 Tons-O-Teeth with Kitana in Tricell Labs) *Noob Saibot (Character: Scorpion) (Mission: Defeat 50 enemies by stomping on them with Scorpion) *Rain (Character: Scorpion) (Mission: Defeat Perfect Chaos with Scorpion) *Reptile (Character: Scorpion) (Mission: Defeat 10 Pirate Raptors with Scorpion in When Timelines Collide) *Skarlet (Character: Kitana) *Sheeva (Character: Goro) *Sub-Zero (Character: Scorpion) (Mission: Defeat 50 enemies that are made of ice with Scorpion's Fire Breath) Trinkets TBA NPCs This is a list of characters that are non-playable. They often serve as helpers in the story mode. Yo-kai Watch *Inaho Misora *Mirapo things are all over the multiverse! Use the pocket Mirapo to warp to Sensei Shrines or areas on the M.A.P. faster! *Nate Adams *Nathaniel Adams Capcom *Susanō *Orochi Foundation Yo-kai *Bravhart *Madame Mask (Voiced by Jane Kaczmarek) Marvel TBA Nintendo *Palutena *Pit *Tingle (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) *Viridi Nickelodeon *Ace Sorensen (Voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) Danny X's sister. She often helps steering her plane Amelia, with you shooting any aerial enemies in certain chapters of the game *Dora Marquez (Voiced by Fátima Ptacek) *Lynn Loud Sr. (Voiced by Brian Stepanek) *Mayor Goodway (Voiced by Kristen Wiig) *Mayor Humdinger (Voiced by Bryan Cranston) *Rita Loud (Voiced by Jill Talley) *Swiper the Fox (Voiced by Mark Weiner) Sony Entertainment *Brenda (Voiced by Kristen Wiig) *Carl (Voiced by Jonah Hill) *Darren *Frank (Voiced by Seth Rogan) *Firewater (Voiced by Bill Hader) *Flint Lockwood (Voiced by Bill Hader) *Freshalicious D (Voiced by Nick Kroll) *Mr. Grits (Voiced by Craig Robinson) *Tequila (Voiced by Bill Hader) *Troy *Twink Skylanders *Flynn (Voiced by Patrick Warburton) *Cali (Voiced by Sumalee Motano) *Tessa (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Glumshanks (Voiced by Chris Cox) Antagonists *Havik (Voiced by Daniella Monet) Kaos' older sister. She is often a burden of her younger brother due to him often failing to destroy the Skylanders, with her taunting him afterwards. She makes her debut in the chapter known as Red, White and Blue Day Of MAYHEM! With her using the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom to create Mayhemlanders, which are more creative then his brother's Doomlanders; with her having a total of twenty of them, each in one of the 20 battle classes. *Chrono Sapien (Voiced by Matthew McConaughey) Rookie-Geist Training Bonuses Similar to the Sensei+Imaginator bonuses, each Sensei in game will unlock exclusive gear for each of the battle classes in game. Brawlers #Sgt. Burly (Ultimate Brawler Weapon: Burly's Gloves from Sgt. Burly and Epic Eyewear: Sporty Sue's Spectacles Shrine Reward) #Komashura (Rare Headgear: Komashura's Flames from Komashura and Komainu Knuckledusters Shrine Reward) #Roughraff (Ultimate Headgear: Pompadour Horn from Roughraff and Badboy Bruisers Shrine Reward) #Jibanyan (Epic Headgear: Next HarMEOWny Headband from Jibanyan and Epic Brawler Weapon: Paws of Fury Shrine Reward) New Imaginite Sets Imaginite Sets return and ones from Imaginators are already unlocked, so there's no reason to worry if it's your first time creating; cause you have TONS of parts to choose from! There are also some new options like Eyewear, Hair, Feet, Elbow Guards, Facial Features, Gloves, Shoes and more! And much like the Creation Crystals, the Rookie-Geist Imagination Incubators have a unique set depending on the tribe! Tribe Based Sets Since there are ten tribes in game, these will be automatically unlocked after placing a certain Incubators on the portal for the first time! #Moximus Mask Set (Included in Brave Incubator) #Detective Set (Included in Mysterious Incubator) #Rock Hard Set (Included in Tough Incubator) #Callie Set (Included in Charming Incubator) (Set Parts: Callie's Hair, Callie-Fornia Girl Head, Callie's Dress, Inkling Mask, Cutie Spot Makeup, Callie's Leggings. Reward for completing set: Splat Roller Smasher Weapon) #Buddapest Set (Included in Heartful Incubator) #Swiper Set (Included in Shady Incubator) (Set Parts: Fox Head, Swiper Gloves, Fox Ears, Fox Torso, Fox Legs, Fox Tail. Reward for completing set: Swiper Mask) #Upside Down Set (Included in Eerie Incubator) (Set Parts: Cheeky Face, Foots of Arms, Unchanged Torso, Arm Feet, Shoe Gloves, Glove Shoes. Reward for completing set: The Upside Down Show Backpack) #Yoshi Set (Included in Slippery Incubator) (Set Parts: Yoshi's Saddle, Yoshi's Shoes, Yoshi's Tail, Green Donkey Face, Yoshi Arms, Yoshi Torso. Reward for completing set: Yoshi Egg Aura) #Wicked Servant Set (Included in Wicked Incubator) (Set Parts: Wicked Mask, Wicked Coat, Wicked Backpack, Wicked Arms, Wicked Feet, Wicked Tail. Reward for completing set: Wicked Mohawk) #Android Set (Included in Rogue Incubator) (Set Parts: Android Face, Android Torso, Android Arms, Android Feet. Reward for completing set: Android's Insignia) Random Part Sets The amount of sets that debut in this game is doubled, with there being 126 different sets to complete! So if you got an idea for a set, put it the comments below! Tell me the parts the set has, it can either be armor or body parts, or even weapons! And be sure to put in the reward you get for completing the set! #TV Set (Parts: TV Head, TV Arm Guards, TV Shoulder Guards, TV Leg Guards, TV Torso, TV Ears, TV Arms, TV Legs) {for completing set: TV Headset} #Zombie Set (Parts: Zombie Hairdo, Zombie Face, Zombie Chest, Zombie Legs, Zombie Arms) {for completing set: I Heart Brains Backpack} #Jamboree Jam Fest Set (Parts: Purr-fect Peach Shoulder Guard, Jumble Jam Arm Guard, Lickity Lemon Leg Guard, Berry Explosion Backpack) {for completing set: Jambrero} #Balloon Set (Parts: Balloon Head, Balloon Ears, Balloon Torso, Balloon Arms, Balloon Naga, Balloon Hat) (Reward for completing set: Balloon Blades {Epic Swashbuckler Weapon]} #Ice Cream Set (Parts: Ice Cream Helmet, Ice Cream Head, Ice Cream Torso, Ice Cream Arms, Soft Served Tail) {Reward for completing set: Super Scoopers Swashbuckler Weapon} #Toast Guy Set (Parts: Toast Guy Head, Toast Guy Torso, Toast Guy Arms, Toast Guy Legs, Toasty Wings) (Reward for completing set: French Buttered Stars {Ninja Weapon} #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Mayhemlander Parts These are parts that are unlocked by defeating Havik's Mayhemlanders! Each of them are unlocked by defeating a certain Mayhemlander and can even unlock secret techniques for your creations! Each chest for beating once has six new parts! Trio Mayhemlander *Secret Technique: Trio Tackle (Press Attack 3 to charge at your enemies with all three trio members!) *Catchphrase Start: I'm (We're) All About *Catchprase End: The Power Of Friendship! *New Shoulder Guards: Gothic Shoulder Guards (Rare) *New Arm Guards: Gothic Arm Guards (Epic) *New Leg Guards: Gothic Leg Guards (Ultimate) Mechanic Mayhemlander *Secret Technique: ???? *Catchphrase Start: I (We) Summon *Catchphrase End: The Future! *???? *???? *???? New Voices and Voice Options By beating Troll Radio Challenges in Tribal Realms, you'll unlock ten new voices and even more in story mode! Tribal Realm Voices #Secret Agent (Voiced by ????) (Found in Brave Realm) #Superhero (Voiced by Adam West) (Found in Mysterious Realm) #Destructive (Voiced by Danny McBride) (Found in Tough Realm) #Inkling Diva (Voiced by Yuki Kudara) (Found in Charming Realm) #German Shopkeeper (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) (Found in Heartful Realm) #Zombie (Voiced by Jeff Bennet) (Found in Shady Realm) #Nerd (Voiced by Seth Green) (Found in Eerie Realm) #Noko (Voiced by Brent Pendergass) (Found in Slippery Realm) #Grouch (Voiced by Hank Azaria) (Found in Wicked Realm) #Dark Sorcerer (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) (Found in Rogue Realm) Sensei Shrines and X-Factor/Soultimate/Sky-Chi/All Star/Final Smash Themes These songs play whenever a character activates a shrine or unleashes their X-Factor Soultimate Sky-Chi attack as well as during their Soul Gem cutscenes! Characters from Yo-Kai Watch *Brawlers: Vs. Classic Yo-Kai *Sgt. Burly: DON-DON-DOOBY-ZOO-BAH! *Sorcerers: Something Happened! *Whisper: Yo-kai Butler Whisper's Theme *Smashers: Big Battle at Flatpot Plains! *Bowslingers: ???? *Knights: ???? *Quickshots: ???? *Sentinels: ???? *Ninjas: ???? *Bazookers: ???? *Swashbucklers: ???? *Trio: ???? *Kin, Gin and Bronzlo: Battle! *Mechanics: ???? *Weapon Masters: ???? *Four Leggers: Manjimutt's Big Escape (Rock and Roll Mix) *Paladins: ???? *Speed Demons: Yo-Kai Watch Comedy Time *Bombarders: ???? *Whippersnappers: ???? *Shapeshifters: ???? *Nurarihyon: Vs Dai-Yoma Nura-Neira *McKraken: Final Battle - Are You Ready? *Summoners: ???? *Dame Dedtime: Vs. Dame Demona *Lord Enma: Lord Enma Summoning *Legendary Yo-Kai: ???? Marvel Characters TBA Capcom Characters TBA Nickelodeon Characters *Cali, Carlos, Chase, Daring Danny X, Everest, Farmer Yumi, Katie, Marshall, Robo-Dog, Rocky, Rubble, Ryder, Tracker and Zuma: PAW Patrol Theme Song (Instrumental) Creepypastafarians *Ro-Man: ???? *Springtrap: Salvaged by NateWantsToBattle *Candyman: ???? *Carrie White: ???? *Turkie: ???? *Sam: ???? *Bonnie the Bunny: ???? *TBA Slippery Tribe Bowslinger: ???? *Jason Voorhees: He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask) by Alice Cooper *Chucky: Child's Play Theme *Ash Williams: ???? *Freddy Fazbear: ???? *Leatherface: ???? *Mangle: ???? *Leprechaun: ???? *Rap Rat: ???? *Laughing Jill: ???? *Miss Leach: ???? *Freddy Kruger: ???? *Clockwork: Pins and Needles by The Birthday Massacre *Papyrus, Frisk and Sans: Bone Filled Megalovania *Paper Pals: ???? *The Tall Man: ???? *Circus Baby: Join Us For A Bite by JT Machinima *BEN Drowned: Drown by Get Scared *Predator: ???? *Cujo: ???? *Temmie: ???? *Chica the Chicken: ???? *TBA Rogue Tribe Paladin: ???? *Billy the Puppet: Hello Zepp by Charlie Clouser *TBA Tough Tribe Speed Demon: ???? *Xenamorph: ???? *Balloon Boy: ???? *Audrey II: ???? *Pinhead: ???? *The Thing: ???? *Slenderman: ???? *Muffet: Spider Dance *TBA Rogue Tribe Summoner: ???? Villain Themes *Cuckoo Clocker: Jungaloo by APM Music *Bruiser Cruiser: Check My Crib by APM Music *Masker Mind: Magical Forest Kingdom by APM Music Orchestra *Rage Mage: Chasing Tails by Gangpool & Mit *Eye Five: Afternoon Jive by APM Music *Cross Crow: Tournament by APM Music *Luminous: A Pair of Aces by APM Music *Krankenstein: Elephants Trombone by Jose Miguel Diez Perales *Sheep Creep: Kentucky Traveler by APM Music *Scrap Shooter: Puttin' on the Pin Stripe (Remix) by Chris Walden and Mark Andre Kilian *The Gulper: The Glitchy Knee Gulper by Lorne Balfe *Nightshade: Gangster by APM Music *Fisticuffs: Sporting Motivation by APM Music *Chill Bill: Golden Swagger by Dominic Glover, Jason Glover and Gary Crockett *Smoke Scream: Gloop by APM Music *Brawlrus: Walk the Plank by APM Music *Brawl & Chain: Prepare to be Boarded by APM Music *Threatpack: Professor Moriarty by APM Music *Dreamcatcher: Hard Hitting Dreamcatcher by Lorne Balfe *Eye Scream: Mostly Ghostly by John Rowcroft *Slobbertrap: Freetown by APM Music *Shield Shredder: Playful Activity by Bernard Ebbinghouse *Shrednaught: Sporting Highs by APM Music *Chef Pepper Jack: Mexican Chase by APM Music *Lob Goblin: Drumming Fingers by APM Music *Kaossandra: Vs. Kaos' Mom *Chomp Chest: Something Fishy by APM Music *Tussle Sprout: Whistling Grizzly by APM Music *Broccoli Guy: Chicken Run by APM Music Reimaginauts *Brawlers: All Out Brawl by Invasion from Mars *Sorcerers: To The Rescue by APM Music *Smashers: Barbarians by APM Music *Bowslingers: Summer Solstice by Daniel Johnston Coe *Knights: Heroic Knight by APM Music *Quickshots: New York Theme by APM Music *Sentinels: City Life by APM Music *Ninjas: Ninja Heroes by APM Music *Bazookers: Darkoid by APM Music *Swashbucklers: Desert Chase by Omar Fadel *Trios: ???? *Mechanics: Dark, Cool and Cinematic 3 by Burton Music *Weapon Masters: ???? *Four Leggers: Reckless Youth by Nightingale Music *Paladins: Fouls and Penalties by Rockshop *Speed Demons: Highways and Byways by Pop Machine *Bombarders: Espionage and Warfare by KPM Music *Whippersnappers: Experience the Adventure by CPM Music *Shapeshifters: A Comedy of Terrors by John Rowcraft *Summoners: ???? Rhyme Fighters Unlike the other characters, each Rhyme Fighter has a unique theme in order to match their nationality! #Punch Crunch: ???? #Time Chime: ???? #Smash Cache: ???? #Throw Doe: ???? #Change Mage: ???? #Snore Boar: ???? #Fog Dog: ???? #Stream Beam: ???? #Shatter Hatter: ???? #Slush Brush: ???? #Squish Fish: ???? #Koala Choppa: The Fiddler's Irish Jig #Quill Phil: ???? #Lamp Tramp: ???? #Smart Dart: ???? #???? #???? #???? #Strong Khan: ???? #???? #???? #Kentucky Puppy: ???? #Cola Loca: ???? #Bubble Trouble: ???? #Axe Gnat: ???? #Brush Rush: ???? #Buff Fluff: ???? #Min Pen: ???? #Quacker Jack: ???? #Meddle Metal: ???? #Mambo Gumbo: ???? #???? #???? #Kenda Benda: ???? #Bass Bass: ???? #Flare Wolf: ???? #Injun Dijinn: ???? #Needle Beetle: ???? #Minor Miner: ???? #???? #???? #Dice Mice: ???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #France Trance: ???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #Gloom Vroom: ???? #Hat Cat: ???? #Ski Flea: ???? #???? #Flare Smite: ???? #Snail Trail: ???? #Fuse Cruise: ???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? SEGA #Knuckles the Echidna: Unknown From M.E. (Sonic Adventure 2) #Sonic the Hedgehog: It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure 2) #NiGHTS: Message from Nightopia (NiGHTS Into Dreams) #Blaze the Cat: Fire Woman by Crush 40 (Sonic 06) #Amy Rose: My Sweet Passion (Sonic Adventure) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #Ulala: ???? #Bayonetta: ???? #Honey the Cat: ???? #???? #Rouge the Bat: ???? #Lupe the Wolf: ???? #Doraemon: ???? #E-123 Omega: This Machine (Sonic Heroes) #Sally Acorn: ???? #Amigo: ???? #Team Chaotix: Team Chaotix (Sonic Heroes) #???? #Miles "Tails" Prower: Believe In Myself (Sonic Adventure 2) #???? #Opa Opa: Don't Stop (Super Fantasy Zone) #Shadow the Hedgehog: All Hail Shadow by Crush 40 #???? #???? #???? #???? #Alex Kidd: Main Theme (Alex Kidd in Miracle World) #???? #Bean the Dynamite: ???? #Bonanza Bros: ???? #Big the Cat: Lazy Paradise (Sonic Adventure) #???? #AGES: ???? #Metal Sonic: What I'm Made Of by Crush 40 #Doctor Eggman: E.G.G.M.A.N. (Sonic Adventure 2) #???? Alt Decos Characters TBA List of Levels There are a total of 100 levels in game, with each chapter having 10 soul gems collect and the first 10 levels having 2 Sensei Shrines (The last two levels do not have any Soul Gems). The levels often cross over to different worlds from Capcom, Marvel, Yo-kai Watch, Sausage Party, etc. So you never know where you're going next! Each level (Exlcuding the last two) also have a Supreme Adversary in it that gives out a large amount of XP. #The Adventure Begins (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrines: Weapon Master and Four Legger) #Shattered Springdale (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Brawler and Sorcerer) #Green Hill Zone (Soul Gem: TBA) (Boss Battle: Comrade Black) (Sensei Shrines: Smasher and Bowslinger) #Tricell Labs (Soul Gem: TBA) (Boss Battles: Peckish Pickpocker) (Sensei Shrines: Knight and Quickshot) #Ruined Rift (Soul Gems: TBA) (Bosses: Evilized Beachcomber, Auto Chipper and The Imprisioned) (Sensei Shrines: Sentinel and Ninja) #Evilized Woodburrow (Soul Gem: TBA) (Bosses: Evilized Chieftess, Evilized HipBros, Evilized Rufus and Twilight and Evilized Whiskers) (Sensei Shrines: Bazooker and Swashbuckler) #Chroma Dam (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss: Perfect Chaos) (Sensei Shrines: Trio and Mechanic) #Kamiki Kalamity (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: Black Imps, Blue Imps, Green Imps, Red Imps and Yellow Imps) (Bosses: Lechku and Nechku) (Sensei Shrines: Paladin and Speed Demon) #Freezing Foggybottom (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Kitastrophe Hydra) (Sensei Shrines: Bombardier and Whippersnapper) #Assault on Skylander Academy (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrines: Shapeshifter and Summoner) #Sharknado Stronghold (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: Air Geargolem, Air Spell Punk) (Bosses: Sinister Soundwave Griffin, Sinister Sky Baron and Sinister Frisbee Monkey) #Lethal Lagoon (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: Ice Geargolem, Water Spell Punk) (Bosses: ????) #Undead Sushi Stonetown (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: TBA) #Fallen Forest (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: TBA) #Bionic Battlefield (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: TBA) #Creepy Crawler Caverns (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: TBA) #Burning Bungalow Bayou (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: Evil Pyro Archer, Evil Eruptor, Evil Phoenix Dragon) #Enchanting Elixir Empire (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: Evil Magic Dragon, Terrifying Tongue Tied Grubworm, Devious Beetle Mage) #Midnight Midway (Soul Gems: TBA) (Bosses: Evil Black Hole Dragon, Deadly Dreadwalker, Cosmic Yeti Minion) #Sunset Sands (Soul Gems: TBA) (Bosses: Evil Halo Dragon, Unidentified Comet Astronaut, Niece of Evilon) #Trials By Firewater (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: The Spider King) Adversary: Riff Rat #The Mexican Aisle (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: El Guaco) #The Greek Aisle (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Twinbellows, Hewdraw, Thanatos and Hades) #The Chinese Aisle (Soul Gems: TBA) #The Great Beyond (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Motherface) #Red, White and Blue Day Of MAYHEM! (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Trio Mayhemlander) #Mettaton's Super Ultimate Perplexing Endurance Rush!!! (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Mechanic Mayhemlander) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Weapon Master Mayhemlander) #Barkingburg (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battles: Mayhemlander Four Legger and Dark Bowser) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Mayhemlander Paladin) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Mayhemlander Speed Demon) #Bob-omb Factory (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battles: Mayhemlander Bombardier and King Bob-omb) #The Red Lair (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Mayhemlander Whippersnapper and Rubeus J) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Mayhemlander Shapeshifter) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Mayhemlander Summoner) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Mayhemlander Brawler) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Mayhemlander Sorcerer) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Mayhemlander Smasher) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Mayhemlander Bowslinger) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Mayhemlander Knight) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Mayhemlander Quickshot) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Mayhemlander Sentinel) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Mayhemlander Ninja) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Mayhemlander Bazooker) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Mayhemlander Swashbuckler) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Havik and Kaos' Dad) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Havik) #The Olympics of BOOM! (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: HikiKABOOMmori) #The Enigma Nebula (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Tornadomeki) #Brawl to the Wall 2: Brawl or Nothing (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Rockaname) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Kawakyubi) #The Gizmo Museum (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Tech Crow) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Tsukumage) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Teteroshi) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Abrrra-snowmashi) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Madame Mask Air Clone) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Madame Mask Water Clone) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Gemadame) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battles: Botanoct, Petey Piranha, Lumberaith) #The Everbuzzing Hive (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battles: Technoguise and Rotten Robo 3000) #The Underworld (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Lucifear, Triple Bones and ????) #Heated Up Los Angles (Soul Gems: TBA) (New Enemies: Iblis Biter, Iblis Golem, Iblis Taker, Iblis Worm and Pyroderm) (Boss Battles: Iblis, Volcandross and Promasktheus) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Metamadness) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Angelynch) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Kagiesha) #Inkopolis Has Fallen (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Splatterror) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Plazmask) #Flight of the Violent Valkyries (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: De Fatale) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Winternia) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Orchestalk, Funkasaurous Rex) #When Timelines Collide (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Rewrite) #???? (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Gloomsday) #The Hidden Temple (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Creaturcoach) #Matinee Mayhem (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Telenovillian) #Mutation Situation (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Dominatox) #The Core of Darkness (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Evilion) #Springdale In Chains (Soul Gems: TBA) #The Return of Orochi (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Orochi) #Shopwell's Under Siege (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Evilized Guzzlord) #Equestria At War (Soul Gems: TBA) #Revenge Of The CRIME BOKAN (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: All Crime Bokan Members) #Wrath Of The Legends (Soul Gems: TBA) #The FLDSMDFR'S Revenge (Soul Gems: TBA) #The Battle of Beacon (Soul Gems: TBA) (Boss Battle: Grimm Dragoon) #Revenge Of The Marauders (Soul Gems: TBA) #Corrupted Mount Cloudbreak (Boss Battle: Evilized Ancient Elementals) #The Morphing of Dimensions (Boss Battle: All Previous Bosses) #Revenge of the Darthlanders (Boss Battle: Every Evil Skylander Clone) #Chrono's Castle (Boss Battle: Evilized Chrono Sapien) #Down To Earth (Soul Gems: TBA) #Rio DOOM Janeiro (Soul Gems: TBA) #Attack on Africa (Soul Gems: TBA) #Moscow Mayhem (Soul Gems: TBA) #London Falls Down (Soul Gems: TBA) #Hell Breaks Loose (Soul Gems: TBA) #Invasion of Skylands (Soul Gems: TBA) #The Army of Anarchy (Soul Gems: TBA) #The Nowhere Realm (Soul Gems: TBA) #The Battle of The Millennium (Boss Battle: Kaotic Lord Morpheus) #Reclaiming All Dimensions (Boss Battle: Soulfilled Lord Morpheus) Adventure Packs There are a total of ten adventure packs in the game, and you can also revisit past adventure packs from past games! New Adventure Packs #Killer Kindergarten (Contains: Mr. Crabbycat, Brave Tribe Imagination Incubator and Killer Kindergarten Level Piece) (Enemies: ????) (Boss: Leatheros) (Soul Gem: Mr. Crabbycat) #Candle Cove (Contains: SV Snaggerjag, Mysterious Tribe Imagination Incubator and Candle Cove Level Piece) (Enemies: Baseball Boy, Blind Maiden, Bug-Eyed Coat Hanger) (Bosses: Evil Mermasquid Swashbuckler, The Skin Taker, Zalgo) (Soul Gem: SV Snaggerjag) #The Chocolate Ocean (Contains: Grubsnitch, Tough Tribe Imagination Incubator and The Chocolate Ocean Level Piece) (Enemies: ????) (Boss Battle: Sergeant Saliva) (Soul Gem: Grubsnitch) #Ghastly Garden (Contains: Elder Bloom, Charming Tribe Imagination Incubator and Ghastly Garden Level Piece) (Enemies: TBA) (Boss Battle: Audrey the Third) (Soul Gem: Elder Bloom) #Camp Crystal Lake (Contains: Jason Voorhes, Heartful Tribe Imagination Incubator and Camp Crystal Lake Level Piece) (Boss Battle: ????) (Soul Gem: Jason Voorhes) #Christmas Eve Civil War (Contains: Kameron Kringle, Shady Tribe Imagination Incubator and Christmas Eve Civil War Level Piece) (Bosses: The Rat King) (Soul Gem: Kameron Kringle) #The Dream Realm (Contains: Yellow Guy, Red Guy & Duck Guy, Eerie Tribe Imagination Incubator and The Dream Realm Level Piece) (Bosses: Time Eater, Malcom the King of Love, Computer Virus, Evilized Zomom, The Bad Dream Behemoth) (Soul Gem: ????) #The Colossal Clocktower (Contains: Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Slippery Tribe Imagination Incubator and ???? Level Piece) (Boss: ????) (Soul Gem: ????) Element Expansion Pack: Time #Rhythmless Route (Contains: Buster Moon, Wicked Tribe Imagination Incubator and ???? Level Piece) (Boss Battle: ????) (Soul Gem: ????) Element Expansion Pack: Music #Multiversal Megaplex Element Expansion Pack: Cinema Classic Adventure Packs #Pirate Seas (New Enemies: Cyberpirate, Cyberpirate Slasher, Cyberpirate Boomster, Cyberpirate Spinster) (Boss: Captain Ironbeard) #Darklight Crypt (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Empire of Ice (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Dragon's Peak (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Tower of Time (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Sheepwreck Island (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Nightmare Express (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Mirror of Mystery (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Midnight Museum (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) #Sunscraper Spire (Enemies: TBA) (Bosses: ????) Rhythm Runner Rhythm Runner is a new minigame that is hosted by Brain's nephew Cerebro. He has tons of music in his library, 1000 to be exact! And they are the favorite songs of the playable characters! They unlock as soon as you place them on the portal for the first time and are transferred through save files in case you delete the one that has them all! Each of them has you collecting music notes which turn into gold at the end of the run! You often have to avoid enemies and objects and also have you defeat bosses! List of Songs There are a total of 1000 songs that can be unlocked, each of them can be played though in the difficulties of Easy, Medium, Hard and Nightmare! #DON-DON-DOOBY-ZOO-BAH by Dream-5 feat. motsu. (Unlocked by Sgt. Burly) #???? (Unlocked by Flaming Fist Fryno) #???? (Unlocked by Komashura) #???? (Unlocked by Bark Basher Tree Rex) #???? (Unlocked by Roughraff) #???? (Unlocked by Technical Knockout Terrafin) #???? (Unlocked by Jibanyan) #???? (Unlocked by Tech Thai Gearshift) #???? (Unlocked by Ray O' Light) #???? (Unlocked by Cuckoo Clocker) #???? (Unlocked by K'mon-K'mon) #???? (Unlocked by Frozen Solid Slam Bam) #???? (Unlocked by Saki-Chan) #???? (Unlocked by Vampirian Jiu-Jitsu Roller Brawl) #???? (Unlocked by Firewig) #???? (Unlocked by Bruiser Cruiser) #???? (Unlocked by Unkeen) #???? (Unlocked by Hans Full) #???? #???? Bestiary This is a list of the enemies you face on your quest to save each world and stop Chrono's and The Masked Mistresses' plans to mess up all of time and space! The boldfaced ones are bosses Arkeyans *Arkeyan Barrelbot *Arkeyan Blaster *Arkeyan Bomber *Arkeyan Crackler *Arkeyan Defender *Arkeyan Duelist *Arkeyan Hammah *Arkeyan Jouster *Arkeyan Knuckleduster *Arkeyan Rip-Rotor *Arkeyan Shield Juggernaut *Arkeyan Slamshock *Arkeyan Sniper *Arkeyan Ultron *Blaze Brewer Aurum *Aurum Fire Wyrm *Aurum Mik *Aurum Monoeye *Aurum Pip *Aurum Shemum *Aurum Skuttler *Aurum Specknose *Aurum Urgle *Baglo *Biota *Blit *Claxis *Dohz *Jyok *Kolma *Nukleen *Plixo *Quoil *Rezda *Roz *Sio *Taklax *Tribyte *Xoneme *Zaurum *Zrink Badniks *Cameron (Description: These turtle like robots often hide in their shells, but are open to damage when flipped on their back!) *E-2000 (Description: The Egg Fleet's finest soldier. It protects itself from damage with a shield, but is vulnerable to damage when he fires his laser!) *E-2000R (Description: An even stronger version of the E-2000, it attacks the same but has more health) *Egg Bishop (Description: The Egg Bishop is considered the medic of the Badnik army. He can cast a healing spell on his allies, similar to a Life Spell Punk. Take him out before any other enemies!) *Egg Hammer (Description: A robot three times bigger then the Egg Pawn, it attacks with a 360 degree turn. When it's done, attack him to deal damage!) Chompies *Armored Chompy (Description: A Chompy with armor on. Despite their upgrade, their gear can be instantly knocked off with any attack.) *Bone Chompy (Description: An undead Chompy that only appears in spooooky areas. One of them is an excellent healer, who even created his own hospital that can heal any wounds!) *Bonehead Chompy (Description: Unlike their original cousins, Bonehead Chompies wear helmets that make them harder to defeat!) *Chompy (Description: A familiar in the Skylanders series, all they do is rush at you with their teeth; and are easily defeated by any attack!) *Chompy Blitzbloom (Description: These Chompies are faster then Nekidspeed and attack twice as fast! Hope you have a Skylander that can control time!) *Chompy Boomblossom (Description: The Chompy version of a bomb. They'll try to take you down with you, but just move when they fling themselves at you!) *Chompybot 9000 (Description: A robot designed by Chompies, for Chompies! It fire additional Chompies that can be a real pain in your behind!) *Chompy Pastepetal (Description: A Chompy that is surrounded by strange yellow goo. When they're defeated, they spilt into smaller versions of themselves!) *Chompy Pods (Description: The main multipliers of Chompies everywhere! They come in many different forms and always spawn the Chompies of their colors!) *Chompy Powerhouses (Description: Chompies in armor and rule with iron fists!) *Crunchers (Description: Unlike their cousins, Cruchers bite and won't let go! If they get on ya, just shake them off!) *Frigid Chompy (Desciption: A Chompy infused with the element of ice! If they bite you, you'll get frozen over!) *Goo Chompy (Description: A Chompy made up of super sticky goo. Try not to get stuck in it's puddle! *Mega Chompies (Description: Chompies of the future, these guys can split into other species of Chompies!) *Root Runner (Description: This thing spawns and runs away so that it can spawn another day! Destory it before it gets away!) *Stompies (Description: These Chompies grew to gargantuan sizes! And instead of chomping the Skylanders, they try to stomp on them with their feet!) Crime Bokan *'Abrrra-snomashi(Description: The Crime Bokan member of the Slippery Tribe. Often responsible for causing the glaciers to melt, and even your ice cream cone!) *'HikiKABOOMmori' (Description: The Crime Bokan member of the Brave tribe. She is responsible for bombings caused by terrorist organizations; her most famous one was during the 1992 Barcelona Olympic Judo Trials) *'Kawakyubi' (Description: The Crime Bokan member of the Charming tribe. Put in jail for causing wardrobe malfunctions and other fashion flops!) *'Rockaname' (Description: The Crime Bokan member of the Tough Tribe. He often is responsible for rockslides, mudslides, basically any rock and stone disaster!) *'Tech Crow' (Description: The Crime Bokan member of the Heartful Tribe. He is responsible for any hacker attacks that happen in the world!) *'Tetroshi' (Description: The Crime Bokan member of the Eerie Tribe. He often is responsible for when someone's work piles up!) *'Tornadomeki' (Description: The Crime Bokan member of the Mysterious Tribe. He is responsible for chains of hurricanes and tropical storms each year!) *'Tsukumage' (Description: The Crime Bokan member of the Shady Tribe. He causes objects to come to life and often unleash their anger on anyone in their paths!) Cyclopses *Armored Mohawks *Axecutioners *Bag O' Booms *Coldspear Cyclops *Cyclops Brawlbuckler *Cyclops Choppers *Cyclops Chuckers *Cyclops Dragons *Cyclops Gazermage *Cyclops Mammoths *Cyclops Sleetthrowers *Cyclops Snowblasters *Cyclops Spinners *Electroclopses *Furyclopses *Mohawk Cyclopses *Ocu Shocks *Snowclopses *Timidclopses *Twistpick Cyclopses Dread Knights *Dread Knight Blade Master *Dread Knight Blast Zooker *Dread Knight Knuckle Cracker *Dread Knight Smash Master Drows *Abyss Twisters *Armored Archer *Armored Goliath *Armored Lance Master *Blade Witches *Blitzer Buddies *Dark Shard Prodders *Drow Archers *Drow Lance Masters *Drow Spearmen *Drow Witches *Goliath Drows *Pint-Sized Prodders *Pitch-Black Pitchers *Rush Crushers *Shade Rushers *Twilight Twisters *Witch Pitchers Evil Skylanders *Devious Dragon Cyborg *Evil Amphibious Gillman *Evil Ent Minion *Evil Eruptor *Evil Ice Yeti *Evil Imp Minion *Evil Knight Minion *Evil Missile Minion *Evil Ninja Minion *Evil Phoenix Dragon *Evil Pyro Archer *Evil Water Dragon *Evil Witch Minion *Gastly Goldling Mechanic *Greedy Gremlin Quickshot *Sinister Frisbee Monkey *Sinister Sky Baron *Sinister Soundwave Griffin Evilized Species *Evilized Blockerbirds *Evilized Boghogs *Evilized Chillydogs *Evilized Dragonbunnies *Evilized Flashfin *Evilized Frosthound *Evilized Gobblepods *Evilized Kangarats *Evilized Rain Fishes *Evilized Screechers *Evilized Snowrollers *Evilized Sugarbats *Evilized Terrasquid *Evilized Tree Spirit *Twilight and Evilized Whiskers Fiendish Flora *Cursed Trees (Description: A tree that launches explosives at you. Destroy it to stop the bombing!) *Plant Warriors (Description: Not much is known about these Venus Flytrap like creatures, but they apparently attack with drills and teeth!) *Tulip-O-Terror (Description: These pretty little petals were once apart of Mayor Goodway's garden; until they were exposed to the t-Virus that was thrown in the center of the garden! Now they serve the CRIME BOKAN as their army of Swashbucklers for the Life element! Knocking them out of their evil trance will do it justice!) Geargolems *Air Geargolem (Description: These Geargolems try to suck up the Skylanders and deal damage to them!) *Chocolate Geargolem (Description: These Geargolems only appear in the Chocolate Ocean and unleash tsunamis of tea!) *Clock Geargolem (Description: These guys never stop spinning, except when time stops!) *Dark Geargolem (Description: Geargolems infused with the power of darkness. They cause rooms to go dark and lower the accuracy of our heroes!) *Earth Geargolem (Description: Geargolems infused with the element of Earth. They unleash shockwaves that can be easily be jumped over) *Fire Geargolem (Description: The original Geargolem, these things unleash a flamethrower to burn anything in their path!) *Ice Geargolem (Description: These Geargolems are infused with frozen water to unleash a trio of icicles!) *Life Geargolem (Description: Piles of metal fused with plant life. They often spawn Plant Warriors to try and stop you from dealing damage to their leader!) *Light Geargolem (Description: Geargolems infused with the element of Light. They unleash a beam of light that can deal major damage if not dodged) *Magic Geargolem (Description: These things often have star barriers around them to protect themselves. Destroy the stars to make them weak!) *Tech Geargolem (Description: These Geargolems fire rapid nuts and bolts at anything in their way. Just attack them when they start to reload!) *Vortex Geargolem (Description: Slamming their fists, summoning Cyclopes and unleashing tornadoes are what these Geargolems do best!) *Undead Geargolem (Description: These things are similar to those of the Magic variety. Instead of stars however, they have skulls that can spit out Bone Chompies!) Greebles *Bubba Greebs *Crystal Masters (Description: Greebles that uses staffs that are filled with Petrified Darkness. They use these staffs to turn innocent species and people into evil monsters that serve the darkness!) *Food Thief (Description: These types of Greebles only appear in arena battles during bonus rounds, they drop food and tons of money when defeated; but they won't be round for long! So be sure to stop them before they escape!) *Greeble Blunderblusses *Greeble Ironclads *Greeble Screwballs *Greeble (Description: Hailing from the Cloudbreak Islands, these beings aren't really evil as they are really mischievous) *Greeble Heavers *Pirate Powderkeg *Pirate Slamspin Grimm *Alpha Beowolf (Description: A stronger and armored Beowolf that deals more damage then it's smaller forms) *Beowolf (Description: The first ever species of Grimm to appear in RWBY, they attack by pouncing at you. Move out of the way to avoid their assault, then swoop in for the kill!) *Beringel *Boarbatusk *Creep *Death Stalker *Dragon *Giests *Goliath *Griffon *King Taijitu *Nevermore *Petra Giga *Ursa *Ursa Major *Ursa Minor Hacked Technology *Boulder Blender (Description: A blender that was hacked by Tech Crow and infused with the Earth Element. It launches boulders at you to try and turn ya into a pancake!) *Sorcherlite (Description: A satellite that was hacked by Tech Crow and infused with the Fire element. It unleashes a beam of fire and is often accompanied by flame monsters!) *Tidalwave Toaster (Description: A toaster hacked by Tech Crow and infused with the Water element. It launches out shells to provide armor in the front; but not in the back...) *Tornado Tablet (Description: A tablet hacked by Tech Crow and infused with the Air element. It unleashes plasma tornados and thunder bolts to spin and shock you around!) Hoodlums TBA Imps *Black Imp *Blue Imp *Green Imp *Red Imp *Yellow Imp Mayhemlanders *Trio Mayhemlander (Description: These three are the first of many Mayhemlanders that are created by Kaos' sister Havik. The first one has an eye for a face, the second is a Chompy ninja while the last one is a vampire) -"We're all about the power of friendship!" Powerful Paladins *Clobber Clock (Description: A paladin made up of the parts of a clocktower, it can cause you to freeze in place; just move the analog stick to break out!) *Urbanaut (Description: A paladin made up of concrete, a trigonal sign for a shield and a traffic light for it's sword. It'll slam it on you if you step in it's shadow!) Spiders *Bandit Spider (Description: A spider with a sack of treasure for it's thorax. They only appear in Nightmare Mode though, so that's lucky... They're pretty tough, but defeating them will give you a heck ton of loot!) *Fat Belly Spiders (Description: These things power eat in order to gain invulnerability, but when they spit out their goo they are wide open to damage!) *Gargantula (Description: The biggest spider in all of Skylands. She often woos men with her seductive charm; and by that we mean her spider string to trap them in webs!) *Moon Widows (Description: These sticky and poisonus arachnids leave behind webs as strong as steel. Wiggle out of them to escape!) *Skitterboom (Description: They skitter and explode, what else is there to know?) *Spiderling (Description: These little creeps only appear in caves and haunted houses, they are as weak as Chompies though. So don't worry if your surrounded by them!) *Spider Spitters (Description: These pod like beings spit out spiders, destroy them to stop the spitting!) Spell Punks *Air Spell Punk *Brave Spell Punk *Charming Spell Punk *Dark Spell Punk *Earth Spell Punk *Eerie Spell Punk *Fire Spell Punk *Heartful Spell Punk *Life Spell Punk *Light Spell Punk *Magic Spell Punk *Mysterious Spell Punk *Shady Spell Punk *Slippery Spell Punk *Tech Spell Punk *Tough Spell Punk *Time Spell Punk *Undead Spell Punk *Water Spell Punk *Wicked Spell Punk Underwater Adversaries *Shrimpy *Tube Shark Underworld Army *Armin *Belunka *Bluster *Boogity *Brawny Claws *Bumbledrop *Clubberskull *Commyloose *Coral *Crawler *Daphne *Eggplant Wizard *Erinus *Fire Wyrm *Fort Oink *Frozum *Ganewmede *Girin *Gloomerang *'Great Reaper' *Guttler *Gyrazer *'Hades' *Handora *'Hewdraw' *Igniot *Keron *Komayo *Leox *Magmoo *'Medusa' *Mega Mussel *Merenguy *Mik *Minos *Monoeye *Monolith *Monomiknose *Octos *Orne *Paramush *Petribomber *Pluton *Porcuspine *Reaper *Reapettes *Remoblam & Remoblamling *Shellbo *Seemum *Shildeen *Sinistew *Shrip *Shulm *Skuttler *Skuttler Cannoneer *Skuttler Mage *Snong *Snowman *Specknose *Suit of Skuttler *Syren *Tempura Wizard *'Thanatos' *Tortolunk *Trailtail *'Twinbellows' *Vakloom *Wave Angler *Zik & Zak *Zuree *Zurret Wicked Servants *Dodge Brawl (Description: The Wicked have turned an innocent kickball playing monkey into an evil minion! It'll throw it's rubber red ball at ya, try defeating him before he launches it!) *Goaway aka Murikabe Kai (Description: Noway turned wicked! He's responsible for those impassible barriers in games, and is actually quite lonely...) *Munchgramps aka Himojii Kai (Description: Hungramps turned wicked! He mainly attacks by chomping on his enemies, and is always in a group of himself!) *Psychowig aka Geki Dragon Kai (Description: Firewig turned wicked! He's responsible for causing people to go into a frenzied rage whenever someone hurts someone's prized toy or family members! Better be careful, cause this thing packs a punch!) *Scarchnia and Scarchnus aka Jorōgumo Kai and Tsuchigumo Kai (Description: These two sinister spiders are often responsible for the creepy evil twins you probably know from a horror movie!) *Shriekalotta aka Waraenee Kai (Description: Lafalotta turned wicked! She's responsible for those shrill screams in the air in any crime districts of the world, and they can also launch sound waves at you to deal damage!) List of Bosses These things are more powerful then enemies, so be careful! Supreme Adversaries There is one Supreme Adversary per level, except for the last two levels and Adventure Packs. * Riff Rat Supreme (Description: The largest rat in the history of rats! He only appears in the first trial's second door, so you don't have to fight him if you want!) Trials By Firewater Story Mode Bosses *Peckish Pickpocketer (Description: A mutant abomination created within Tricell Labs with the DNA of a Stingy brat, Peckpocket and a giant alien that armors itself with garbage. Aim for the buttons on his vest to make him vulnerable to attacks!) *The Spider King (Description: One of Apollo the Super Pup's enemies. He appears in the first trial's first door, so you don't have to fight him if you want!) *Motherface (Description: Camille Toh turned wicked! She has turned from an ordinary suburbs mother into a giant of familiar proportions!) *Kaotic Lord Morpheus (Final Boss) (Description: Lord Morpheus has copied the data of Kaos, turning into his past forms! Prepare for Deja Vu times 6 when facing him!) *Soulfilled Lord Morpheus (TRUE Final Boss) (Description: Even after defeat, Lord Morpheus is still not done! He has absorbed every Skylander's Soul Gems and now has their data alongside Kaos'! His elemental attacks can deal humongous damage if your not careful!) Rhythm Race Bosses #Clockwork Chirpster Tico-Tico no Fubá #Great Reaper (Don't Fear) The Reaper #Neon Ridley Radical Adventure Pack Bosses #Leatheros (Boss of Killer Kindergarten) #Evil Mermasquid Swashbuckler (Mid-Boss of Candle Cove) #The Skin Taker (Boss of Candle Cove) #Zalgo (True Boss of Candle Cove) #Sergeant Saliva (Boss of The Chocolate Ocean) #Audrey III (Boss of Ghastly Garden) #The Rat King (Mid-Boss of Christmas Eve Civil War) #The Bad Dream Behemoth (Boss of The Dream Realm) Voice Cast Note: All Skylanders from previous games will have reprised roles and Marvel characters only speak English. Playable Characters *Sgt. Burly: Brent Pendergass (English), motsu (Japanese) *Fryno: Robert Cait (English), Toru Nara (Japanese) *Komashura: ???? (English), ???? (Japanese) *Tree Rex: Kevin Michael Richardson (English), Toru Nara (Japanese) *Roughraff: Brent Pendergass (English), ???? (Japanese) *Terrafin: ???? (English), ???? (Japanese) *Jibanyan: Alicyn Packard (English), ???? (Japanese) *Gearshift: ???? (English), ???? (Japanese) *Ashitagirl: ???? (English), ???? (Japanese) *Cuckoo Clocker: Fred Tatasciore (English), ???? (Japanese) *K'mon-K'mon: Brent Pendergass (English), ???? (Japanese) *Slam Bam: Fred Tatasciore (English), ???? (Japanese) *Saki-Chan: ???? (English), ???? (Japanese) *Roller Brawl: Cree Summer (English), ???? (Japanese) *Firewig: Brent Pendergast (English), ???? (Japanese) *Bruiser Cruiser: Mitchell Whitfield (English), ???? (Japanese) *Unkeen: ???? (English), ???? (Japanese) *Hans Full: Nick Kroll (English), ???? (Japanese) *Awesome Android: Travis Willingham *Laura Matsuda: G.K. Bowes (English), ???? (Japanese) *The Hulk: Fred Tatasciore *Felicia: G.K. Bowes (English), ???? (Japanese) *Iron Fist: ???? *Akuma: ???? (English), ???? (Japanese) *X-23: Tara Strong *Cammy White: ???? (English), ???? (Japanese) *Venom: ???? *Juri Han: ???? (English), ???? (Japanese) *Ro-Man: Kevin Michael Richardson *Springtrap: Travis Willingham *Mario: Charles Martinet *Rayman: David Gasman *Rubble: Keythe Farley (English), ???? (Japanese) *Lynn Loud: Jessica DiCicco (English), ???? (Japanese) *Crunch Punch: ???? (English), ???? (Japanese) *Time Chime: ???? (English), ???? (Japanese) *Smash Cache: ???? (English), ???? (Japanese) *Throw Doe: ???? (English), ???? (Japanese) *Goro: ???? (English), ???? (Japanese) *Kintaro: ???? (English), ???? (Japanese) *Sheeva: ???? (English), ???? (Japanese) *Yang Xiao Long: Barabara Dunkelman (English), ???? (Japanese) *Cat Smash: Leslie Jones (English), ???? (Japanese) *Rosaletta: ???? (English), ???? (Japanese) *Rainbow Dash: Ashleigh Ball (English), ???? (Japanese) *Rarity: Tabitha St. Germain (English), ???? (Japanese) *Digby: Peter New (English), ???? (Japanese) *Vinnie Terrio: Kyle Rideout (English), ???? (Japanese) *Knuckles the Echinda: Travis Willingham (English), ???? (Japanese) *Sonic the Hedgehog: Roger Craig Smith (English), ???? (Japanese) *Mienfoo: ???? (English), ???? (Japanese) *Lucario: ???? (English), ???? (Japanese) *Unknown Time Brawler: ???? *Johnny the Mountain Gorilla: Taron Egerton *Wyldstyle: Elizabeth Daily Nin-Trophies *Hero of all Worlds: Collect all Trophies *One Down, 99 to Go!: Complete The Adventure Begins *A Break Is Better: Complete Shattered Springdale *Greenless Hills: Complete Green Hill Zone *Tri Tri Again: Complete Tricell Labs *Should've Used Hot Streak..: Complete Ruined Rift *Demonic Dragonfeathers: Complete Evilized Woodburrow Trivia *For censorship reasons, Douche's name is changed to Freshalicious D. And he is a lot nicer and cares for the other products at Shopwell's. *The game has the largest amount of playable characters. With the total being a total of 1,000!! (Not counting Lord Enma of course!) Category:Video Games Category:Skylanders Category:Activision Category:Yo-kai Watch Category:Nickelodeon Category:Hasbro Games Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Disney INFINITY